Como Tudo Começou BV
by Bulma Briefs Vegeta
Summary: Nova fic Vegeta e Bulma Só q de uma maneira q eu axo mais realista ao contrário das fics q já li e por sinal são ótimas! Mas levando ao pé da letra o q disse Mirai Trunks ao Goku
1. Chapter 1

**Era uma manhã "calma" na Corp. Caps ^^". Já q na casa da nossa protagonista isso é algo de anormal, mas como eu dizia... Ela estava comendo mais um dos deliciosos bolinhos q sua mãe houvera comprado na nova confeitaria quando um BOOOOMMM le chamou a atenção, ela corria desesperada pois já sabia muito bem do q se tratava.**

**Bulma :Vegeta cadê vc ?? (gritava ela tentando tirar os destroços do Gt )**

**Yamcha veio logo atrás ele sentiu uma raiva o corroer por dentro "afinal aquele homem havia o matado como ela podia se importar tanto assim com ele ????" Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com um Vegeta saindo sozinho de debaixo dos escombros Bulma se assustou e caiu ao lado do ex ladrão. Vegeta havia se levantado mas estava fraco d+ para se manter em pé então ele caiu sobre os olhares abismados dos dois humanos . O coração de Bulma se apertou e ela foi ajuda-lo Yamcha se mantia inerte...**

**Bulma: Vamos Yamcha me ajude a leva-lo para dentro.(gritou a moça)**

**Ele a obedeçeu. Já na enfermaria medicado Bulma admirava seu belo corpo afinal foi ela q o limpou e viu nuzinho hihihi." Como ele podia ser tão perfeito e q corpo era aquele ela nunca havia reparado até aquele momento afinal Yamcha era bonitão tbm, mas não conseguia arrancar aqueles suspiros da moça", ela balançou a kbça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos e quando estava para se retirar o ouviu falar coisa sem nexos, se apiedou dele passando a mão na sua testa larga se sentou na cadeira esperando q a febre o abandonasse e acabou adormeçendo,ele permaneceu desacordado durante cinco dias e seu pai logo tinha reconstruído o Gt. e assim eram todos os dias ela ia ate a enfermaria ver se ele tinha melhorado e sempre dormia por la o q deixava o seu namorado muito furioso, ele tentara diversas vezes convence-la q estava errada mais ela o repreendia dizendo q ele estava sendo egoísta e imaturo afinal Vegeta estava doente e nada mais justo ter alguém por perto caso ele precisasse de algo. Ele ja parecia estar melhor mas a dedicação da moça era bastante irritante aos olhos do rapaz...**

**Yamcha:_Bulma vc não axa q esta se preocupando d+ com esse assassino ? Eu sou o seu namorado e pelo menos mereço uma explicação!!**

**Bulma:_Como pode dizer isso sabe muito bem q faria isso por qualquer um!! E se vc esqueçeu vc tbm já foi um criminoso . E eu penso q todos mereçemos uma segunda chance. (ela falava de uma forma calma).**

**Yamcha:_Não sei!!!( falou sem convicção )Eu e o Pual vamos sair para treinar nas montanhas depois eu volto e quem sabe até la vc começe a ter um pouco de senso (falou magoado).**

**Bulma não conseguiu dizer nada simplesmente o olhou partir com uma mochila nas costas uma parte dela pedia para ele ficar e outra mandava ela deixar ele embora afinal ela estava muito confusa tinha q admitir pelo menos para ela q não amava o ex ladrão como pensava à alguns dias atrás o fato é q estava confusa em relação a Yamcha e Vegeta, este afastamento seria bom pros dois pelo menos era o q ela pensava voltou ao quarto de Vegeta tentando esqueçer tudo e se preocupar somente com o enfermo .Sentou-se na costumeira cadeira e adormeçeu. Algumas horas depois ele acordou, a viu dormindo ao lado da sua cama e pensou "Como ela pode se importar tanto comigo sabendo quem sou? Será q não vê q se quiser posso mata-la a qualquer momento sem ao menos sentir remorso?"è claro q ele mentia para se mesmo pq ele bem sabia q a estava admirando como jamais pensou em admirar alguém e isso o deixou furioso.**

**Vegeta:_Grrrrrrr...Droga de mulher!!! Quando eu acabar com as sucatas velhas e o Kakarotto a próxima será vc (falando isso se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto indo em direção ao Gt ).**

**Não sabia a quanto tempo esteve desacordado, estava meio desorientado ate. Ao abrir os olhos e fitá a cama Bulma percebeu q seu hóspede não se encontrava mais no leito e correu em direção a sala de comunicação sabia muito bem onde encontra-lo ele era tão previsível.**

**Bulma:_ Vegeta quer se matar? Seu lunático!**

**Ele a olhou incrédulo da forma como lhe dirigia a palavra não tinha medo dele ..E isso o deixava pasmo um ser inferior se portar daquela maneira, ela não era igual aqueles amigos dela, ela tinha fibra e sabia encara-lo sem baixar a kbça. Ele estava girando no ar tentando se concentrar mas a gritaria da mulher estava o incomodando.**

**Bulma:_Vegeta sai daí agora mesmo vc acabou de se recuperar de um acidente feio e já quer provocar outro??? (falava aos berros)**

**Vegeta:_Vc quer viver daqui a uns três anos??? ( falou de uma maneira calma q chegava ate a assustar)**

**Bulma:_Mais é claro!! Sou uma moça nova, bonita e inteligente tenho muito o q viver aind....(Não pode nem concluir e foi interrompida pelo grito do saiyajin)**

**Vegeta:_ENTÃO CALE A BOCA !!! E me deixe treinar em paz....**

**Bulma ficou paralisada fechou a janela de comunicação, seu coração estava aos pulos nunca pensara nesta hipótese, ela uma moça linda não merecia morrer na sua juventude seria um desperdiçio ao mundo, sentiu lágrimas cortarem o seu rosto nunca tinha se sentido imcapaz, teria q fazer algo para ajudar na batalha, e como não era mulher de ficar parada arregaçou as mangas e se pôs a pensar como ela iria ajudar seus amigos e Vegeta????**


	2. Chapter 2

Logo uma lembrança a fez sorrir seria isto !!!Lembrou-se da vez q Vegeta se transformou em Oozaru sua roupa não rasgará, enquanto a de Gohan havia ficado em pedaços... Mas como ela conseguiria pegar umas amostras???

Bulma:_Será q o Vegeta ainda tem aqueles trapos???

Saiu de imediato ao quarto dele em busca da sua roupa, torcendo para q ele não saísse do GT e a pegasse ali fuçando nas coisas dele, concerteza ficaria furioso, mas do q isso importava agora pensou ela, um sorriso vitorioso se fez em seus lábios havia achado a roupa ela estava debaixo das camisas dele bem escondida óbvio q ele não queria q ela achasse caso contrário já estaria no lixo, pois já estava bem surrada. Tentou deixar tudo como estava para ele não perceber q ela esteve ali. Foi à procura do seu pai e o achou no laboratório com um novo experimento em mãos...

Sr. Briefs:_Olhe filha este dispositivo q criei para coloca-lo no Gt, ela aumenta a gravidade em 600º. Concerteza ele ficará feliz tentei convence-lo a instalar um aparelho de som tbm, mas ele é um rapaz muito nervoso..

Bulma:_Ahhh!! Papai deixe de bobagens, olhe isto!!( falou irritada mostrando o uniforme de Vegeta)_Sabe pai eu estava pensando os rapazes vão precisar de uniformes para lutar ja q com roupas normais eles concerteza acabariam nús, e este uniforme é bastante resistente afinal o Vegeta se transformou em gorilão gigante e ela não rasgou, axa q temos materiais para confecciona-la???

Sr Briefs:_Axo q temos materiais melhores, mas teremos q fazer uns testes!! ( disse animado pois gostava de desafios).

e assim se sucedeu a semana toda Bulma e Sr. Briefs Trabalhavam dia a noite fazendo experimentos para conseguir um material similar ao da roupa do saiyajin. Quando por fim conseguiram agora restava mais um obstáculo axar alguém para testa-los. Com um sorriso maroto Bulma saiu de casa cedinho e foi em direção a casa dos Sons.

Chichi:_ Bulma q bom ve-la por aqui! Mas o q faz aqui tão cedo??? Sei q só acorda tarde!!

Bulma corou de raiva pelo comentário da morena, mas como o restante da turma z sabia muito bem como era o comportamento da sua amiga então fingiu não ouvir a ignorando.

Bulma:_Bem é q eu estou fazendo uns uniformes novos para os rapazes, e vou precisar testa-los e tirar algumas med....( Não conseguiu falar pois o temperamento da morena estava mudando e com um gritão acordou o restante da casa)...^^'

Chichi:_ATÉ VC BULMA QUER TBM TRANSFORMAR O MEU GOHAN NUM DELINQUENTE?? NÃO VOU PERMITIR!!!( Saiu correndo atrás da moça com uma vassoura q eu não sei bem onde ela axou^^"Foi salva a tempo por Goku q apanhou no lugar dela^^')

Chichi:_Sai da frente Goku eu vou mostrar para essa solteirona a respeitar minha família !!

Bulma:_SOLTEIRONA????( falou aos berros)Como ousa falar comigo assim saiba q não me casei ainda pq não quero e isso não é da sua conta!!

Agora o pobre do Goku estava apanhando pelos dois lados tadinho^^ e um Gohan boquiaberto.

Goku:_Calma meninas !!!

Chichi:_Solteirona sim tenho pena do Yamcha de ficar com uma vulgar como vc !!!Eu sou muito mais nova q vc e não enrolei o meu Goku me casei logo!!

Bulma:_Como assim pobre do Yamcha ??? E vc enrolou o Goku sim fazendo ele se casar com vc por uma promessa q ele nem sabia o q era !!!

Chichi:_ Aiii Goku como vc deixa ela falar assim com a sua esposaT.T(nisso cachoeiras já caiam dos olhos da morena)

Goku:_Vc q provocou Chichi!! (falou encolhendo pois havia levado uma baita de um vassourada)

Bulma respirou fundo tentando se recompor;_Goku vim aqui para falar com vc e não para perder tempo com discusões bobas ( neste momento a morena lhe lançou um olhar fulminante q fez gelar a espinha, graças a Kami q Goku entrou na frente da morena tentando-a convence-la q já moravam distantes e se ela brigasse com todos os seus amigos Gohan poderia viver sozinho e se Blá blá blá,mas cachoeiras dos olhos da morena ^^").

Já com os ânimos mais calmos. Bulma explica a Goku o motivo da sua visita e tudo isso sobre um olhar raivoso quem será???^^


	3. Chapter 3

Goku:_Q maravilha!!! Assim poderemos lutar com mais liberdade de movimentos já q essas roupas vivem rasgando não é mesmo Gohan??

Gohan:_É claro papai!!

Chichi:_Não gosto desta idéia vcs querem transformar o meu garotinho num delinquente, e onde fica os estudos dele???

Goku:_Calma Chichi pense comigo com esses uniformes o Gohan ficará mais protegido não é mesmo Bulma??

Bulma:_Concerteza são roupas muito resistentes e com vcs me ajudando nos testes posso saber a quantidade de ataques q ela resistem suportando-os e é claro amortecendo ao máximo q puder, Afinal eu sou um gênio não é mesmo?? ( Falou cheia de si com uma piscada de olho e um sorriso satisfeito)

Chichi:_Sendo assim eu vou permitir mas q fique bem claro não vou permitir Bulma q vc faça experimentos malucos com o meu filho (falava enquanto já se exasperava)

Goku mais uma vez a intervém, marcando com Bulma o dia dos testes, Bulma finalmente tira as medidas deles se despede e vai até a casa do kame .No caminho pensava como conseguiria tirar as medidas de Vegeta se com os Sons tivera problemas imagine com alguém q não se permitia nem ser tocado, aliás ele deixava isso bem claro odiava ser tocado por qualquer um só se permitia contato em batalhas onde era realmente necessário. Balançou a kbça tentando não pensar pelo menos até os uniformes dos outros estiverem pronto. Na casa do Kame...

Kulilin:_O q Bulma???? Vc axa realmente q eu vou usar uma roupa igual ao daqueles miseravéis saiyajins??? Creio q nem Yamcha irá concordar com isso...

Bulma:_Ora Kulilin não seja tão imaturo é apenas uma roupa e vc terá seus movimentos livres e não correrá o risco de ficar pelado no campo de batalha.(ela estava irritada com o baixinho)

Oolong:_O Kulilin esta certo, vc q esta caidinha pelo Vegeta e não percebe o absurdo q esta falando por isso o Yamcha foi embora da sua casa não foi ??

Bulma:_Ora seu como ousa???( Neste momento seus olhos encontraram os olhos do ex ladrão q estava quieto até o momento sem se pronunciar)

Yamcha:_Olha Bulma vc pode estar ate certa a respeito da roupa e tudo mais, não axo q faça muita diferença talvez nem cheguemos a lutar ( falou cabisbaixo)

Kulilin:_O Yamcha esta certo não somos mais úteis em combate mesmo!

Bulma os olhou com um ar de pena mais colocou o seu melhor sorriso e disse:_Como podem falar isso se nem ao menos tentaram?? Não se podem dar por vencidos!!

Mestre Kame:_A Bulma esta certa isso quer dizer q vcs tem q treinar mais, olhem o quanto evoluíram !

Os rapazes melhoraram um pouquinho a cara. Yamcha e Bulma se afastaram dos outros afinal ele estava sentindo muita falta dela e a beijou docemente nos lábios ela o retribuiu, mas se imaginava beijando o Vegeta e um fogo q nunca havia sentido lhe subiu beijando-o com loucura, paixão, ele ficou sem ar ela nunca o tinha beijado assim ele a abraçou mais forte tentando mante-la mais perto, olhou a nos olhos tentando se acalmar, já os olhos de Bulma era de decepção.

Yamcha:_Nossa amorzinho não sabia q vc estava sentindo tanto a minha falta? ( parecia feliz) Eu já estava me sentindo inseguro em relação ao Vegeta, afinal vcs estão muito próximos não é??

Bulma:_Ora Yamcha não seja tão presunçoso, não pense q te perdoei por me abandonar por uma desculpa tão boba, e não me venha insinuar suas bobagens.( Ela estava com raiva não pelo q ele havia lhe dito mas pelo fato de ser tão óbvia ).

Saiu pisando duro e foi para sua casa não faria as roupas deles, somente para os saiyajins. Isso deixou Yamcha confuso ele não havia entendido aquela mudança de humor, primeiro o bjo agora isto??  
Na Corp. Cáps. Bulma levou as medidas de Goku e Gohan para começarem a confeccioná-las queria tirar as medidas de Vegeta quando as roupas e o modelo dos outros estivessem prontas, ela não queria q ele a impedisse de nada e caso ele recusasse ela já as teria prontas para Goku e Gohan e ele nada poderia fazer. Não levaria muito tempo já q sua mente era brilhante levaria apenas uns 3 dias para produzir um bom número de uniformes para teste .

Começou a fabricá-los naquela tarde mesmo com a ajuda de seu pai o processo se agilizaria mais.^^ Em meio a tantos trabalhos sua mente vagou ate um certo local o GT, e se perguntou pq ela estava pensando tanto nele daquele jeito só pelo fato de te-lo visto nú não era o suficiente, começou a imaginar se ela e Yamcha realmente estavam dando certo pq a relação deles nunca foi mais longe ou seja um filho, já tinham 10 anos juntos e nesse período viviam terminando e voltando, eram para estar mais amadurecidos e não como dois jovenzinhos afinal ela já não era mais nenhuma menina, lembrou-se das palavras de Chichi q ela estava encalhada, e pensou será q realmente algum dia o Yamcha vai me levar a serio ou ele só se mantém a mim pq sou linda e sempre o banco em tudo, suspirou desanimada;

Bulma:_Ah papai vou dar uma voltinha no shopping esta meio quente aqui.

:_Tudo bem querida vou parar por aqui tbm já são 17:30 vou comer alguma coisa e amanhã agente continua. (falou sorrindo concerteza comeria uns bolinhos feitos pela Sra. Briefs)

No seu quarto Bulma tomou um delicioso banho fez seu ritual de blza, e escolheu um vestidinho curto justo em cima e solto em baixo deixando a vista sua cintura fina e lhe dando um ar romântico, mas porém ousado deixando suas costas nuas era azul clarinho combinando com seus olhos, calçou sua sandália da mesma cor. Resolveu q passaria no salão para tirar a permanente. Descendo as escadas ela avistou alguém entrando pela porta era Vegeta, ele estava todo suado do treino e com a sua famosa carranca q foi desfeita ao ver Bulma vestida daquela forma ele a analisou de baixo para cima parecia estar em câmera lenta. Ficou pensando aonde ela vai vestida assim olhou para suas belas pernas a mostra subiu os olhos para aquela cintura fininha parando por uns minutos os olhos no decote dela, Ao olhar o rosto constatou q não gostava daquele cabelo, mas o resto compensava, ele estava parado enquanto ela caminhava na sua direção seu coração começou a disparar lhe dando uma torrente de adrenalina, o perfume de Bulma invadirá o seu olfato ao passar por ele ela lhe piscou com um olho ela tinha reparado como ele a devorará com os olhos, ele sentiu seu sangue ferver como pudera se revelar desta maneira, apenas grunhiu seu famoso Grrrrrrr, ela sorriu percebendo q mexerá com ele ^^...  
No salão ela tirou o permanente deixando seus cabelos lisos e cortou até a altura do queixo colocou uma franjinha o q a deixou com a aparência mais nova, saiu de lá satisfeita pelo resultado e foi lanchar estava faminta, mas ao chegar na praça de alimentação viu algo q a fez chorar, ao tentar sair se esbarrou em um garçom q derrubou tudo chamando a atenção de todos para ela, Yamcha ao ver os olhos dela molhados deduziu q ela tivesse visto o bjo, os dois se olharam instantaneamente, ela saiu correndo o mais depressa q pode ele foi atrás dela, ao ver q não conseguiria fugir ela correu até aos seguranças do shopping.

Bulma:_Por favor me ajudem este sujeito esta me seguindo penso q é um ladrão (falou enquanto apontava para ele, ela tremia muito)

Yamcha:_Bulma eu posso explic....Ei, ei me larguem!!

Dois seguranças fortões o agarraram e o levavam para longe da moça e disseram: _O q vc quer com esta jovem??

Bulma aproveitou a confusão para fugir afinal ele teria muita explicação para dar, corria com sua aeronave o mais rápido q pode levou só uns 5 min. para chegar^^(eita), saltou da aeronave e nem a encapsulou, abria a porta tremendo a casa estava escura parecia q seus pais já estavam dormindo, era tarde ao entra ela subia correndo e nem reparou q alguém vinha na sua direção e BUUUUUMMM, se esbarrou em algo e quando estava para cair sentiu uma mão lhe segurar pela cintura, era Vegeta ele estava acordado e ao ouvir o ronco veloz da aeronave desceu para ver o q estava acontecendo, percebeu pelo ki dela seu nervosismo e ficou preocupado e se martirizou por isso colocando desculpas ,ou seja," talvez ela esteja em perigo pode estar fugindo de alguém "o q era verdade mais ele não sabia^^. Ele a olhou nos olhos ela tremia muito e chorava ele não pode evitar ficou realmente preocupado.

Vegeta:_O q ouve ? Esta ferida?? ( perguntou num tom de voz q não era peculiar dele, um tom preocupado e doce)

Não precisou responder pois logo a sala foi invadida pelo ex ladrão...

Yamcha:_Bulma eu posso explicar não é nada disso q vc esta pensan....( Se interrompeu ao ver Bulma nos braços de Vegeta, aliás ele ainda mantinha sua mão nas costas dela e ela estava com suas mãos naquele peito másculo hihhi^^)

Yamcha:_E eu q pensei vim aqui me desculpar mas vc não perdeu tempo e se jogou nos braços deste monstro, me fazendo me sentir péssimo só por causa de um bj?

Bulma não pode acreditar no q ouvia se soltou dos braços de Vegeta e foi até Yamcha e lhe deu um tapão no rosto dizendo: _Como ousa se limpar em mim eu e Vegeta não temos nada e vc sabe muito bem disso, enquanto vc me fazia acusações e me trai com a primeira q vê pela frente, e quer dizer ainda q a culpa é minha??

Vegeta já estava se enjoando daquela conversa toda e quando ia se retirar viu algo q o fez tremer de ódio, Yamcha segurou Bulma com força pelos braços e disse com toda raiva q estava sentindo: _Se vc pensa q vai me trair com este daí esta muito eng....

Não pode completar pq o seu adversário numa velocidade incrível o agarrou pelo pescoço e concerteza o mataria, Bulma ao perceber a intenção de Vegeta segurou-lhe pelos braços e lhe implorou pela vida de Yamcha, ele a olhou nos olhos incrédulos não conseguia entender" aquele verme a trai machuca seus braços e ela ainda clama pela sua vida inútil ?"... Grrrrrrrrr, foi a única coisa q fez abrindo a porta e jogando Yamcha para fora da casa, este caiu no chão tossindo muito enquanto o ar voltava aos seus pulmões, a porta foi fechada bruscamente Bulma correu até Vegeta e o abraçou deixando-o vermelhinho.

Bulma:_Obrigada Vegeta!! ( falava abraçada a ele e com lágrimas nos olhos)

Vegeta:_O q a faz pensar q fiz isto por vc ? Não gosto deste verme e pretendo dormir e não escutar as suas asneiras se não quiser se juntar a ele axo melhor me largar e não fazer mais zoadas.. ( falou da sua forma imperativa enquanto se soltava dela)

Bulma ficou vermelha de raiva e explodiu..._Seu lunático não se esqueça q esta é a minha casa e vc só mora aqui de favor, não pode me botar pra fora e muito menos me ameaçar na minha própria casa e....

Não conseguiu terminar pois ao olha-lo viu aquele famoso sorriso de canto com um olhar de assassino, ele estendeu uma de suas mãos na direção dela e começou a formar uma pequena bola de ki, ela começou se tremer de pavor sim ele era capaz, pelo menos era o q ela pensava saiu correndo na direção do seu quarto, enquanto Vegeta a acompanhava com os olhos sua expressão agora era séria ele não conseguiria mata-la, era a única q conseguia esse efeito nele, ele se odiava por isso e a odiava ainda mais, se sentia um fraco teve vontade de subir ate ao quarto dela e reconforta-la, mais o seu orgulho era maior..

Vegeta:_Inútil, fraco grrrrrrrrr....

Dizendo isso se retirou e foi para o Gt concerteza não conseguiria dormir não mais naquela noite ....


	4. Chapter 4

Enquanto q Bulma em seu quarto estava aos prantos tentando se controlar, não conseguia imaginar q Vegeta neste 5 meses q morava em sua casa não tinha mudado nada do q ele era, continuava mal, frio e calculista se arrepiava só em pensar nele realmente conseguir superar Goku a mataria junto com os outros se sentiu em pânico abrigava uma bomba relógio em casa a qualquer momento ele poderia explodir, precisava fazer algo a respeito, mas o q ? Sua kbça dava voltas além do mais tinha a discusão dela com o Yamcha ele nunca tinha lhe agredido desta maneira, e o Vegeta pq ele fez aquilo, sei q disse q foi para parar-mos de encher o seu saco, mas ele estava se retirando pq voltou?? Ele não esta no quarto como falou q iria dormir pelo contrário esta no Gt. Bulma havia constatado isso já q o quarto dele era na frente do seu e ela não tinha ouvido seus passos no corredor, havia sim um barulho mais no Gt. Pq??? Isso estava lhe dando dor de kbça e resolveu dormir, afinal olheiras eram horríveis e ela não queria amanhecer cheia delas..^ ^  
Na manhã parecia q ela estava de ressaca, sua kbça doía muito, tomou um banho de banheira demorado cumpriu seu ritual de blza vestiu uma blusinha justa, uma saia curta e justa mostrando suas curvas bem feita se maquiou para não aparentar estar abatida, desceu para tomar seu café. Seus pais e Vegeta já estavam a mesa ele nem olhou para ela parecia q nem sequer estava ali continuou comendo seu meio metro de pão^^"...

Sra. Briefs:_Bom dia Bulminha, ora como esta bonita esta manhã!!!( sua mãe continuava com sua tagarelice de sempre)

Sr. Briefs:_Bom dia querida esta realmente bonita!!!

Bulma:_Bom dia mamãe, bom dia papai muito obrigada !!^^ Bom dia Vegeta!!!( sorriu esperando uma reação da parte dele mas só o ouviu bufar alguma coisa)

O café ocorreu tranqüilo sem mais novidades ela acompanhou seu pai ao laboratório queria agilizar o projeto, quem sabe com isso Vegeta não lhe permitiria uma aproximação .Os uniformes estavam realmente melhores do q ela imaginava .Sorriu satisfeita pelo seu sucesso já poderia ligar para Goku e chama-lo para testar os primeiros modelos, foi o q fez num tele transporte Goku já estava ao lado dela antes mesmo de colocar o fone no gancho....

Bulma:_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH( Deu um gritão pelo susto) Vc não sabe q é feio aparecer do lado dos outros sem se dar a perceber??? ( ela estava vermelha de raiva Goku coçou a nuca com aquele sorriso amarelo típico enquanto duas gotas caiam da kbça de Gohan)Aiiiiiiiiiiii escondam os kis de  
vcs ...

Falou aos berros não queria q Vegeta descobrisse nada sobre os testes e sobre as roupas..

Goku:_Mas, Bulma vc não axa q ele vai descobrir quando estivermos usando??( Goku é meio lerdo^^")

Bulma:_É claro Goku q ele vai saber mais prefiro q saiba depois de ter feito o de vcs, não quero ele por aqui dando chiliques. Aliás vcs conhecem o temperamento de vossa majestade, provalvemente não vai querer ver seu uniforme ser confeccionado para o Kakarotto ( falou imitando a voz dele)^^

Goku:_Ta certo Bulma vamos Gohan esco....( não concluiu pq advinha quem estava entrando no laboratório??? Vegeta estava no Gt treinando quando sentiu o ki do seu rival vindo do laboratório de Bulma)

Vegeta:Kakaroto o q faz por aqui? Veio para lutar?

Bulma aproveitou a distração de Vegeta e com a ajuda de Gohan escondeu as roupas..Quando Goku ia abrindo a boca Bulma percebeu q este a entregaria e num pulo foi parar ao lado dele intervindo na conversa...

Bulma:_Claro q não Vegeta ele veio me visitar afinal somos amigos a tanto tempo, somos quase inseparáveis (abraçada a ele, ela olhou para Goku q a olhava confuso e sorriu para seu amigo de uma forma terna foi correspondida, ele a amava como uma irmã)

Vegeta ao ver aquela cena sentiu seu sangue ferver estava se roendo de ciúmes e aquela troca de olhares fez o saiyajin ter um ataque dos nervos, já não havia mais o verme do Yamcha e agora isso maldito Kakaroto sempre tem q estar no meu caminho, seu dentes estavam cerrados Bulma agora recostara sua kbça no seu ombro e Goku havia lhe beijado a kbça era d++ pra Vegeta aguentar, sem dizer nada saiu de lá feito um foguete deixando Bulma e Gohan sem entenderem nada...

Goku:_Aiiii será q ele ficou com ciúmes?? ( Falou sem pensar como sempre)^^

Bulma:_Ciúmes??? Pq o Vegeta teria ciúmes de mim????

Duas gotas agora se formaram na kbça de Goku e agora ele não podia revelar o q sabia sobre Mirai Trunks..

Goku:_De vc não, nãoo ( falava nervoso agitando as mãos) Concerteza ficou zangado por não aceitar lutar com ele foi isso q eu quis dizer. hehehe( suava frio)

Ufa por pouco pensou o Homem mais forte do mundo, Bulma o olhou desconfiada mais deixou pra lá afinal seu amigo não tinha muita esperteza pra nada quanto mais perceber se Vegeta estava interessado nela. Gohan estava com gotas enormes de suor tadinho não entendera nada..


	5. Chapter 5

Logo eles começaram os testes concerteza Vegeta não apareceria mais por la os resultados foram bons os prototicos 6 e o 10 foram o q melhores se saíram...

Bulma:_Puxa rapazes já esta tarde axo melhor vcs irem, a Chichi deve estar preocupada afirmou isso olhando para o relógio, amanhã continuaremos com os últimos testes de resistências, mas não axo bom vcs aparecerem por aqui de novo faremos amanhã próximo a montanha Paoz espero vcs então..

Goku:_Como queira tchau Bulma estaremos lá!!

Gohan:_Tchau srtª. Bulma

Bulma:_Tchau rapazes

Sendo assim Bulma foi para seu quarto tomar banho estava exausta, logo após o banho desceu para jantar Vegeta não estava lá perguntou a sua mãe:_Mamãe onde está o Vegeta ele já jantou??

Sra. Briefs:_Oh, não querida desde esta manhã ele passou o dia todo dentro daquela máquina (falava de uma maneira preocupada blá blá blá)

Bulma não sabia q ele não tinha almoçado já q ela e o seu pai quando estavam em meio a um projeto comiam por lá mesmo, tudo para economizar tempo.

Bulma:_Mamãe me faça um prato pra ele q eu mesma vou lá levar ele não pode treinar esse tempo todo sem se alimentar ( Pratão pronto O.O" como estava pesado afff, Bulma caminhou em direção ao Gt)Vegeta abre vim trazer seu jantar e anda logo q isso esta pesado..

Vegeta:_Vá embora eu não lhe pedi nada..(falou grosseiramente)

Bulma:_ABRE LOGO ESSA MERDA DE PORTA SENÂO EU VOU BOTA-LA A BAIXO ( gritava enquanto chutava a porta)Seu mal educado eu lhe hospedo em minha casa e é isso q eu mer.... (a porta se abriu dando lugar a um olhar pasmo de Bulma O.O")

Vegeta:_Mulherzinha vulgar vc não manda em mim, esqueceu quem sou?

Bulma nada disse apenas esticou os braços q a esta altura já doíam pelo peso^^"....E entrou no Gt com um bico, ele aceitou o prato e saiu da frente dando passagem a ela, os dois se sentaram no chão já q não tinha cadeiras lá dentro, permaneceram em silêncio Vegeta não consegui olhar para ela,"Ela fica tão bonita quando esta zangada! O q vc esta pensando Vegeta vc é o Príncipe dos Saiyajins o q seu pai diria vendo vc assim como um fraco, axo q estou passando tempo d++ com esses vermes já estou assumindo até seus sentimentalismos idiota... "

Vegeta:_ Grrrrr

Bulma o olhou sem compreender, mas o viu olhando suas pernas e sorriu ele ao ver q ela tinha visto afundou ainda mais o rosto dentro do prato...

Vegeta:_humpf...( Bufou por ter se entregado)

Ela estava corada e com aquela expressão de menina sapeca e tímida, q ela fazia quando se insinuava para qualquer rapaz bonitinho,( Vcs sabem do q estou falando não ninas??^^")Pq de tímida ela não tinha nada e com as bochechas corada ela falou:_ Sabe Vegeta vc fica tão bonitinho quando estar envergonhado!!! ( cobriu o rosto com as mãos, ele coitado se engasgou e tossia muito tentando se controlar)

Vegeta:_Coff!! Mulhercoffffzinhacofff vulgar cofff!!!

Ela simplesmente sorria ao ver o desespero do saiyajin, até q um detalhe chamou a atenção dos dois.... ROINNNCC....O.O" Era o estômago de Bulma ela estava faminta nem tinha jantado, se preocupara com Vegeta e havia esquecido de comer, ele a olhou abismado com aquelas gotas de suor saindo lhe da testa, ela por sua vez ficou vermelha de vergonha, e ao mesmo tempo surpresa não esperava uma atitude dessa em Vegeta, ele havia lhe dado um pouco do seu Okinawa sobá, ela por sua vez não se fez de desentendida sabia muito bem como ele era e abriu a boca. Ela estava admirada Vegeta havia mesmo lhe dado comidinha na boca. huashuashua(eu queria ver uma cena desta^^)Ele estava vermelhinho não sabia ainda pq ele tinha feito aquela idiotice, foi algo por impulso e ficou assim comia e levava uma colher na boca dela (ai ai q lindo!!*_*) Quando terminaram de jantar claro ela encheu bem mais rápido q ele. Ele se levantou brusco segurando-a pelo braço e a encaminhando ate a porta quase q a atirando para fora do Gt.

Bulma:_Me solta seu lunático, eu estou na minha casa não pode me por pra fora e...

Vegeta:_Mas como vc fala, não quero vc aqui dentro fuçando na minha máquina então dê o fora... ele falava isso enquanto fechava o Gt, ela saiu de lá com um biquinho e de nariz empinado, estava tarde e ela queria acordar cedo para terminar seu projeto...Saiu bufando e ele a acompanhou ate dentro da casa só q tomaram rumos diferentes ele foi para seu quarto provavelmente tomaria um banho estava cheirando a suor e ela foi levar a tigela de Vegeta para a cozinha^^"...Deixou o prato na pia e foi para seu quarto, lá escovou os dentes tomou um banho ritual de sempre, mas na cama não conseguia dormir e começou a pensar num certo saiyajin marrento,"talvez o q ele precise é isso um pouco de atenção e carinho afinal ele esta sozinho no mundo, deve realmente ser horrível não ter ninguém q se preocupe com ele, q o ame, como deve ser triste a vida de Vegeta", sentiu uma dor muda no peito, " quais será q foram as torturas e humilhações q ele passou nas mãos do terrível Freeza, trabalhar durante anos para o "Executor de seu planeta e depois de anos descobrir q seu planeta natal não fora realmente destruido pelo meteorito como ele pensava e sim por Freeza, e quando tentou se vingar acabou sendo morto", não conseguiu se conter lágrimas agora escorria pelos seus olhos, ele era um sujeito solitário começou a entende-lo um pouco afinal sua vida foi muito dura por isso pra ele fosse difícil qualquer aproximação já q a vida o traiu por várias vezes, ela agora estava determinada iria se aproximar dele cativa-lo quem sabe assim ele não desistiria de ser mal....

Bulma:_Vou dormir amanhã será um longo dia !!!Ahhhh!!( abriu a boca num bocejo e deitou se na cama )

Logo cedo Bulma toma seu banho se arruma pega os seus prototicos e desce apressada toma seu café apressada..

Sra. Briefs:_Devagar Bulma vc pode se engasgar blá blá blá ^^

Bulma:_Estou com pressa mamãe, Tchau para todos! (sai correndo com uma xícara de café na mão enquanto q seus pais e Vegeta a olhavam abismado pela sua velocidade parecia ate uma saiyajin comendo O.O")

Já próxima a montanha Paoz os testes prosseguiam e o vencedor foi o prototico nº 10^^...

**NOTA: estes uniformes Goku e Gohan usaram na sala de tempo e espaço, não no torneio do Cell, Goku usou sua roupa tradicional, e Gohan usou a roupa igual de Piccolo, Já Vegeta e Mirai Trunks usaram na sala de tempo e espaço e no torneio de Cell....é claro uniformes novos já q os outros estavam destruídos^^"**


	6. Chapter 6

Bulma tinha feito umas melhorias nos protóticos e entregou uma cápsula para eles com os uniformes se despediu e rumou para sua casa agora faltava um obstáculo convencer Vegeta a tirar suas medidas como ela faria???

Ao chegar a casa Bulma direcionou ao seu quarto, tomaria um bom banho de banheira demorou umas duas horas na banheira queria relaxar antes de se encontrar com a fera, estava faminta já era umas 18h00min, não comerá nada na casa dos Sons estava meio enjoada pela comida exótica da família Son, concerteza não comia pata de ursos Arggg!!! Inventará uma desculpa é claro. Saiu do banho fez seu ritual de blza, vestia um lindo vestido preto curto com pantufinhas da mesma cor e desceu para comer algo na cozinha, queria ficar um pouco só estava angustiada pensando em como falar com a fera foi surpreendida pela sua mãe..

Sra Briefs:_Bulminha querida o q faz aqui sozinha ?? Pq não se junta a nós na mesa do jantar Vegetazinho está muito mal humorado por vc não esta lá conosco, vamos estamos sentindo sua falta....( falava enquanto a direcionava a mesa do jantar Bulma protestava mas já era tarde, fez cara feia e sentou )Olha Vegetazinho aqui esta ela já não tem mais pra q ficar irritado...( Vegeta e Bulma neste momento tem suas faces coradas e o pai dela piora as coisas)

Sr. Briefs:_É verdade Bulma ele ficou bem nervoso depois q vc saiu e..( não pode falar mais pq alguém já estava mais q constrangido)

Vegeta:_CALEM A BOCA SEUS VERMES !!!( falou aos berros)

Bulma:_Ei Vegeta não fale assim com meus pais....(estava gritando mas ela se lembrou de algo conquista-lo.... )

E se sentou de imediato deixando Vegeta com duas gotas na testa O.O"? O q estava acontecendo ela não é de se portar assim, ele somente rugiu Grrrr. e voltou a comer seus pais continuavam com suas tagarelices enquanto q eles de vez em quando se entreolhavam .Depois do jantar seus pais foram para o jardim afinal a noite estava bem quente, Vegeta foi para o seu quarto não curtia momentos famílias, Bulma o observou subir daria a ele um tempo para tomar seu banho enquanto isso foi para o jardim com seus pais.

Sra. Briefs:_Bulminha kd o Yamchazinho ??Vc o trocou pelo Vegetazinho ???Realmente vc fez uma ótima escolha o Yamchazinho é um rapaz bonito, mas o Vegetazinho com aquela testa larga o deixa tão sedutor com um ar misterioso, qualquer dia eu o convido para ir comigo no cinema..( Bulma estava roxa de raiva )

Bulma:_Ora mamãe não fale bobagens, o Yamcha e eu terminamos sim ,mas pq aquele safado me traiu e não por causa do Vegeta...

Sr. Briefs:_Minha filha como esse rapaz pode ter feito isso com vc parecia tão apaixonado?? (Seus pais a olharam com ar de pena o q deixou Bulma ainda mais irritada )...

Bulma:_Não me olhem assim sou uma moça jovem, inteligente e muito bonita posso arrumar outro rapidinho e melhor do q o inútil do Yamcha ...Umpf!!!

Sra. Briefs:_E pq não o Vegeta??? Ele esta sozinho e apaixonadíssimo por vc, vcs formam um casal tão lindo !!! ( os olhos da Sra. Briefs se abriram e reluziam feito estrelas , ela estava sonhando com sua filha casando com o Vegeta e tendo muitos filhinhos^^ )

Enquanto isso Bulma cai para trás enquanto q o Sr. Briefs tem gotas de suor na testa^^" . Bulma sai de perto dos seus pais era muita loucura para ser ouvida ^^hihihi, ela sobe as escadas já havia dado tempo concerteza do Vegeta ter tomado seu banho, ou pelo menos dois ^^, primeiro entra no seu quarto, escova os dentes^^ hálito fresco ;D passa um batom nos lábios se perfuma, e vai em direção do quarto dele, ela bate na porta o chamando e ao mesmo tempo abrindo a porta^^. Ele estava de toalha enrolada na cintura seu cheiro de homem invade as narinas de Bulma fazendo ela viajar e olha-lo com cara de boba, ele cora as bochechas.

Vegeta:_Mulherzinha mal educada, como invade meu quarto assim ?? (Ela nada responde fecha a porta e caminha para frente dele )

Bulma:_sabe o q é Veggie-chan, é q eu queria muito te dar um presentinho mais não sei como vc irá reagir..( Ela falava e passava seu dedo no peito dele contornando cada músculo, o q o deixou nervoso e excitado, ele tirou a mão dela violentamente e se afastou não queria q ela visse seu corpo dando sinais, estava suando frio, se amaldiçoou naquele momento enquanto tentava se controlar, dos vários pensamentos q povoaram a sua mente e começou a repetir pra se mesmo mentalmente " Qual é o seu objetivo Vegeta, superar e vencer Kakaroto".. até q um detalhe lhe chamou a atenção perdendo assim todo o clima do momento ele ficou furioso)

Vegeta:_Vc me chamou de que?? ( falou se virando para encara-la)

Bulma:_Hã?? Ah!! Veggie-chan, isso é uma forma carinhosa de me referir a vc!( falou calmamente com um sorrisinho cínico nos lábios)

Vegeta:_Eu sei muito bem o q é esses sentimentalismos idiotas de vcs humanos, e como vc se atreve a tal intimidade com o Príncipe dos Saiyajins??? ( falou com os punhos e dentes cerrados)

Bulma ignorou a sua pergunta e voltou a cerca-lo com seus braços no seu tom mais sedutor continuou:_Ah!! Veggie vc ainda não me respondeu, eu quero muito lhe dar um presente é claro se vc permitir... (Vegeta agora já estava com o rosto todo vermelho sentia sua face queimar e seu corpo voltou a dar sinal, havia muito tempo q ele não tinha relações com mulheres já q no espaço, eram poucas q ele considerasse olháveis, e seus constantes treinos mantia sua mente ocupada pelo menos ate ele vim morar naquela casa pq todas as noites sonhava com uma certa mulher de cabelos azulados e a maioria desse sonhos eram impúblicaveis^^, por isso vivia fugindo dela, já q quando estava perto não conseguia segurar a vontade de te-la em seus braços e agora ela estava o abraçando seus seios tocavam no seu peito viril o q o deixou transtornado, sem falar do perfume dela o cheiro dos seus cabelos, dava vontade de acaricia-los todas as noites para sempre a faria sua. Ela o olhava nos olhos de uma forma q fez com q os cabelos da nuca dele se arrepiasse ela continuou agora sussurrava em seu ouvido):_o q vc me diz??

Vegeta:_E se eu disser q sim vc me deixa em paz?? (Falou sem certeza)

Ele estava petrificado seu nariz percorria agora as curvas do pescoço de Bulma, até q um detalhe fez Bulma pular de vergonha com as mãos nos olhos o enorme volume a solta roçando em suas pernas^^hihihhi. Ele estava somente de toalha e excitado, ele percebeu e enrubesceu tbm falando:_Mulherzinha vulgar pensa q sou feito de ferro?? Fale logo o q quer e saia...

Bulma tentava se controlar e falou sem lhe olhar nos olhos:_É q eu gostaria muito de ser útil na luta contra os andróides e....( foi interrompida)

Vegeta:_Deixa de enrolar e fale logo ( estava sem paciência, Bulma fez uma careta e continuou )

Bulma:_Eu gostaria de tirar suas medidas para lhe fazer um uniforme de combate, ou vc vai lutar com short de lycra??( Vegeta cerrou novamente os punhos e dentes pela audácia daquela terráquea)

Vegeta:_Como se atreve quanta petulância axa mesmo q tem capacidade para fazer uniformes com tecnologia saiyajin?? ( ou seja Tsufurujins, mas ele não adimitiria^^")

Bulma:_Não, não axo tenho certeza sou um gênio e axei um material melhor aguenta mais sem falar q resiste mais á impactos..( Falou enquanto lhe mostrava um pedaço de tecido e com um sorriso satisfeita)

Vegeta:_Incrível...(falou tão baixinho q quase a Bulma não escutava ele estava boquiaberto analisando o tecido ele esticou ao máximo a peça e esta não rasgou voltando ao seu estado normal):_O q vc esta esperando humana vamos faça logo..( falou imperativo, como se lhe desse uma ordem enquanto abria os braços)

Bulma:_Tudo bem mais dava para vc colocar uma cueca antes?? ( falou se virando para permitir q este se trocasse)

Ele assim fez. Ela com a fita métrica ia percorrendo cada detalhe daquele corpo fabuloso e cheiroso, ele não usava perfume apenas o sabonete com o cheiro do seu corpo já era um efeito ...


	7. Chapter 7

Afrodisíaco para qualquer uma, já ele sentia de leve os toques dela em sua pele era como se dessem choque nele e toda hora ele tremia um pouquinho ^^, Bulma nem percebia estava tão ligada no q fazia e no cheiro dele q tinha vontade de se deixar levar pelo extinto de se saciar. Quando por fim terminou ele enrolou a fita e saiu do quarto dele sem lhe dizer nada, mas, naquela noite ela não conseguia dormir por mais q tentasse seu corpo estava em chamas, ela era mulher e tinha desejos assim como ele mas por outro lado não poderia colocar seu plano em risco afinal se eles dormissem juntos, ela o estaria usando e não queria isso queria cativa-lo e não deixa-lo em uma situação desconfortante, não queria sexo casual queria algo mais dele, talvez uma amizade para poder traze-lo pro lado do bem quem sabe seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por gritos, e esses gritos eram familiares era Vegeta e ele a chamava, olhou para o relógio 1:30, e foi ver o q ele queria chegando no quarto ele estava dormindo arfava muito, não parecia estar tendo um sonho ruim mas pronunciará o seu nome pq? Ele era meio sonâmbulo falava enquanto dormia..

Vegeta:_Bulma sua maldita...(falou baixinho e um sorriso se estampou no seu rosto Bulma se aproximou para tentar ouvir mais alguma coisa, não obteve mais resposta, sorriu para ele e se deitou ao lado dele pegando os seus braços musculosos e o fazendo abraçar ele sorriu de novo, Bulma estava encantada nunca o tinha visto sorrir desta maneira tão sexy, só aqueles sorrisos sarcásticos de assassino, e por incrível q pareça se sentiu protegida nos braços de Vegeta e com um sorriso de menina travessa o Bjou nos lábios, levantou se e saiu do quarto, ao fechar a porta do seu quarto recostou nela e ficou pensando "Kami o q estou fazendo, meu coração esta tão disparado, estou me sentindo uma adolescente boba quando esta apaixonada, será q estou tão carente assim, o Vegeta ele é um sujeito tão fechado sei q sente algo por mim tbm, mas o q é ? Será só desejo ?Eu não posso me apaixonar por ele não agora ele é tão insensível concerteza despedaçaria meu coração ele não sabe o q é amor, primeiro tenho q ensina-lo, mas não pensei q seria tão difícil assim pq ele tem q ser tão lindo??" Se jogou na cama e adormeceu, ela não sabia mas já o amava era orgulhosa para admitir pra se mesma, e esta proximidade q estava tendo com ele esses dias estava explodindo seus sentimentos em relação ao saiyajin, pena ela não saber q um certo saiyajin já a amava a mais tempo tudo para ele tinha começado em Namek quando a viu pela primeira vez, sua blza havia lhe chamado atenção, depois viu sua arrogância, orgulho e inteligência era muito parecida com ele, por isso não a matou mais Kulilin poupou-lhe a vida o q mais tarde se arrependeu, não esperava q ela o chamasse para morar em sua casa e depois os cuidados sem perceber ela havia se instalado no peito do saiyajin como uma praga silenciosa q vai tomando tudo e só é percebida quando o estrago já estava feito..

Na manhã do dia seguinte ela tomou um delicioso banho se arrumou desceu para tomar café, a tarde iria no shopping queria distrair sua mente, os uniformes de Vegeta não demorariam a ser feito já q estava com tudo pronto ...

Era só colocar as medidas dele para q as costureiras robô fizesse o resto, depois do café, levou as medidas de Vegeta para o laboratório, e foi para o seu quarto usar seu biquíni favorito, queria passar a manhã na piscina e a tarde shopping, queria aproveitar seu tempo ao máximo já q não sabia se estaria viva daqui a uns 3 anos já tinha feito sua contribuição agora era só curtir .Na piscina ela deitou na espreguiçadeira aproveitando o sol, Vegeta estava saindo do Gt a viu na beira da piscina e foi ate ela...

Vegeta:_Mulher!! Estou faminto vá a cozinha e me traga algo..( ele adorava irrita-la)

Bulma o olhou por cima dos óculos e com a maior calma respondeu:_Vegeta temos muitos empregados em casa caso não saiba, e eu não faço parte da criadagem (Disse esse último aos berros)..

Vegeta deu aquela sua famosa risada, ele tinha amanhecido de bom humor e queria muito se divertir as custas de Bulma:_Não vc não é nenhuma criadinha é pior, é preguiçosa e inútil..

Bulma sentiu seu sangue ferver e explodiu indo com tudo pra cima do saiyajin:_O preguiçoso e inútil aqui é vc, pelo o q sei vc come e dorme de graça, não move um músculo para ajudar nas despesas pelo contrario vc é o q mais dá despesas...

Vegeta:_Cale-se humana insignificante, considere-se honrada de servir um ser superior a vc....

Quando Bulma ia revidar sua mãe entrou na frente interrompendo a briga ela vinha com uma bandeja cheia de doces e salgados:_Ora crianças não briguem não fica bem namorados brigarem assim, e Bulminha não fale assim com o Vegetazinho ele é muito sensível e pode se magoar....

Bulma:_Mamãe não somos namorados!!! ( falava aos berros )

Vegeta:_humpf!!( " Q gente mais doida")

Assim os ânimos se acalmaram, Vegeta logo após o lanche voltou para o Gt enquanto Bulma aproveitava sua manhã na piscina.^^ sua mãe resolveu levar o almoço para a piscina e todos comeram a beira da piscina inclusive Vegeta, q para admiração geral deu um mergulho na piscina realmente estava quente Bulma aproveitou e nadou para perto dele ....

Bulma:_Vegeta eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor..

Vegeta:_O q é? ( falou impaciente)

Bulma:_Sabe é q eu estou indo no shopping esta tarde e não queria ir sozinha afinal uma moça linda como eu não pode andar sozinha toda hora sou incomodada por rapa...

Vegeta:_O q eu tenho a ver com isso? Não sou seu segurança...

Bulma:_Ora Vegeta não seja grosseiro eu pago seu lanche e compro umas roupas pra vc tbm.( E usou sua técnica infalível o bjou no rosto )

Vegeta corou:_ Mulherzinha vulgar!!!

Mas isso queria dizer um sim na linguagem dele^^", Bulma sorriu e pulou nos seus braços ele permitiu o abraço mas não retribuiu, Bulma saiu da piscina e foi tomar seu banho se arrumou divinamente usava uma blusa frente única cor de rosa bebê, um shortinho branco super curto e sandálias alta, era um visual simples e elegante, ao descer as escadas ele já esperava-a encostado no seu canto favorito ele estava lindo, usava uma camisa branca de botão, com uma calça jeans, estava sexy..

Bulma:_Nossa Vegeta como vc está bonito !!!Vou querer q ande de mãos dadas comigo( Falou brincando hihihhi^^)

Vegeta:_Humpf!! Pelo menos vc não está tão ridícula, não vou sair com uma ovelha ( Se referia ao antigo penteado de Bulma^^)

Bulma fez uma cara de raiva, mas pelo menos essa foi a maneira dele a elogiar tbm^^ .No shopping eles atraíram bastante atenção a mãe de Bulma estava certa eles formavam um belo casal, Vegeta q por duas vezes quase quebra a cara dos rapazes q flertavam com Bulma, o último chegará a passar a mão ...

Vegeta:_Humpf !!Tbm tinha q ser vulgar e usar essas roupas tão curtas??

Bulma:_Não tenho culpa de ser linda vcs homens q não conseguem viver sem mim não é mesmo Vegeta?? ( Falou piscando para ele)

Vegeta:_Grrrrr. Chega de baboseiras e acabe logo com essas compras ( falava aos berros)

Bulma:_Ahh tá vamos entrar naquela loja ( falava enquanto apontava uma loja de lingeries )

Vegeta:_o q??( gritou ) Eu não vou entrar ali!!!

Bulma:_Deixe de ser criança ( Fazendo bico o arrastou para dentro da loja. )


	8. Chapter 8

Ele estava com uma cara de dar medo, enquanto q Bulma escolhia várias peças de diversos modelos e a maioria indecente ^^....)

Bulma:_Vegeta o q vc axa deste ( Mostrava um dos mais indecentes ^^ Colocando na frente do seu corpo o q fez o saiyajin suar e imagina-la dentro daquela minúscula peça^^")

Vegeta:_Vc esta maluca?? E eu q vou saber?? ( Ele estava vermelhinho, enquanto q outras mulheres suspiravam pelo nosso querido saiyajin, uma das mulheres q passava com seu marido em frente a loja bate no coitado do esposo e diz:_`Vc nunca entra para comprar lingeries comigo"^^)

Bulma:_Ta certo!!Agora vamos ver as cuecas!! ( ela fala gritando numa empolgação só)

Vegeta a segura pelo braço e se abaixam fugindo dos olhares alheios, duas gotas caem da kbça dele ele estava mais vermelho ainda:_Tem q falar gritando sua mal educada e escandalosa ...

Bulma:_Nossa Vegeta vc é muito nervoso relaxa, depois daqui vamos lanchar te prometo ( falando isso ela pisca para ele)

Se levantam do chão e continuam a comprar, ela comprou váriass e tbm váriasss pra ele, q estava bem vermelhinho, ao saírem da loja Vegeta suspira aliviado, foram em outras lojas e em todas foi aquela loucura Vegeta se enfurecerá com uma atendende de uma das lojas e quase mata a pobrezinha Bulma teve q sair de lá correndo com ele arrastado para q o gerente não chamasse os seguranças^^"....Vegeta a essa altura já estava cheio de sacolas enquanto Bulma só carregava uma minúscula bolsa^^..

Bulma:_Vamos lanchar Vegeta!!

Vegeta:_Humpf!!( Na praça de alimentação pedidos feitos um monte de gente horrorizadas pelo apetite do saiyajin, eles não estavam nem ai ..)

Bulma:_Vegeta vou ao banheiro e já volto ( ele nada respondeu continuou comendo)

Bulma se levanta e vai ao banheiro, ao sair de lá avista Yamcha ele se aproxima dela, ela vira o rosto e tenta escapar mas é parada pelo ex ladrão.

Yamcha:_Bulma precisamos conversar!!

Bulma:_Eu não tenho nada pra falar com vc! (falava a moça de cara feia)

Yamcha:_Eu queria me desculpar pelo q te fiz naquela noite, eu não te machuquei, ou machuquei??

Bulma:_Não vc não me machuca já faz um bom tempo ( falou asperamente)

Yamcha:_Não fale assim saiba q eu te amo muito Bulma, e tem sido muito difícil pra mim esses tempos.

Bulma:_Pensa se nisso antes de me trair, agora acabou não tem mais volta, só posso te oferecer minha amizade.

Yamcha:_Sei q te magoei me perdoe, por favor mas me de uma chance afinal foram 10 anos juntos não pode terminar assim, as pessoas erram.

Bulma:_As pessoas erram Yamcha, mas esta não é a primeira vez q vc errou não é mesmo?? como vc falou 10 anos juntos sem um compromisso sério cansei , axo q vai ser melhor assim pra nós dois, tchau Yamcha ( dizendo isso ela se afastou do rapaz sem olhar para trás)

Neste momento lágrimas corriam dos olhos do rapaz, já na mesa havia um Vegeta preocupado ele sentirá o ki de Yamcha e o de Bulma muito próximos, seus olhos estavam fixo no vazio e quando Bulma chegou ele a olhou com uma carinha de dar dó...

Vegeta:_O q ele queria?? Vcs voltaram??

Bulma:_Hã?? Do q vc está falando não estou entendendo??( ela estava confusa, ele se levantou da cadeira e a segurou pelo braço)

Vegeta:_Estou falando daquele verme q vc chamava de namorado!! Vcs voltaram não foi??? ( ele estava possesso de ciúmes q nem estava raciocinando)

Bulma:_Ai Vegeta me larga, eu não voltei com o Yamcha e nem poderia não sinto mais nada por ele..

Vegeta:_Mentira!! (gritou) O q ele veio fazer aqui então? Comprar calcinhas tbm??

Bulma:_E eu q vou saber o q ele veio fazer aqui !! Não me diga Vegeta q vc esta com ciúmes de mim. (Nessa hora Vegeta ficou rubro de vergonha e a soltou virando para o lado e cruzando os braços posição típica ^^)

Vegeta:_Não seja ridícula humana nós saiyajins não temos esses sentimentalismo de vcs terráqueos..

Bulma:_Ora como não e Goku é o q então???.( Falou triunfante)

Vegeta:_Aquele lá é uma vergonha para a nossa raça..( Já estava bem irritado. E Bulma queria tirar a prova dos 9 ^^)

Bulma:_Goku é tanto saiyajin como vc e uma certa vez, quando eu fui capturada pela red ribbon, e o Pilaf queria me namorar Goku se mostrou bastante enciumado e....( essa parte do Goku era mentira^^)

Vegeta:_quer dizer q vc e o desgraçado da kakaroto tiveram um caso ( Gritará muitos assistiam aquela cena O.O') Eu mato esse desgraçado grrrrrrrrrrr ( Bulma neste momento ria muito ) Do q vc esta rindo sua louca??

Bulma:_De vc Vegeta !! ha hahaha, eu nunca tive um caso com o Goku ele só tinha 12 anos e eu 16 não tinha como acontecer hahahahaha, ele é como meu irmão caçula hahahaha..

Vegeta:_Eu vou te ensinar a não rir do grande Vegeta ( Falando isso ele apontou sua mão, antes dele fazer a bola de ki Bulma segurou sua mão e a apertou contra seu seio, Vegeta ficou vermelhinho e tirou a mão) Grrrrrr.. mulherzinha vulgar grrr

Bulma:_Vamos para casa, afinal o shopping inteiro esta nos olhando agora ( ela falava isso abraçando seu braço, Vegeta olhou para os lados constrangido O.O")

Vegeta:_O q vcs estão olhando seus vermes inúteis querem morrer por acaso???????( Falava com a sua pior cara e aos berros logo todo mundo voltou ao q estava fazendo)

Saíram de fininho Vegeta pegou as sacolas e rumaram para casa nenhuma palavra foi mencionada durante o caminho de casa. Bulma estava revendo a cena ele gosta de mim ^^, mas como me aproximar de uma pessoa tão fechada ele jamais admitiria qualquer sentimento ao meu respeito e se ele sentisse pressionado e fugisse como ele fez para procurar Goku tenho q ir com mais calma, logo ele estará nos meus braços, sorriu. Já um certo Saiyajin viajava tbm com seus pensamentos estava treinando no Gt queria extravasar toda a sua raiva, "Como pude ser tão fraco, estou me contaminando com estes sentimentos dos humanos, aquela mulherzinha desgraçada", :_BULMA ( sussurrou)" Como ela pode mexer comigo assim aquele seu perfume"...Fechou os olhos tentando senti-la, seu corpo já não aguentava mais. Seu peito estava doendo cheio de um sentimento q ele não conhecia estava muito confuso, "Será q o grande Vegeta estava amando aquela maldita mulher?? Não pode ser eu sou um ser superior, sou príncipe de uma raça guerreira...Não posso amar alguém q nem ao menos é nobre como eu, ela não tem sangue saiyajin"...Estava se sentindo tonto seu perfume estava empregnado nas suas narinas. Saiu do Gt e foi tomar banho frio^^...

Já Bulma se encontrava na cozinha com sua mãe, ela estava a ajudando a fazer uns bolinhos, Bulma era uma negação na cozinha, então ele enfarinhava as formas^^...Sra. Briefs e Bulma percebem Vegeta passar pela sala já q este quase derruba a porta pela violência ao fecha-la estava nervoso com certeza^^..

Sra. Briefs:_Ah Bulminha não me diga q vc já brigou com o Vegetazinho??

Bulma:_Ora mamãe não me diga bobagens, acontece q o Vegeta é mal humorado por vida esta sempre zangado.( falava irritada enquanto cruzavas os braços ^^ imitando o Veggie)

Sra. Briefs:_Mas minha filha vc tbm é muito mau humorada talvez se vc o tratasse melhor ele não ficaria tão chateado assim..

Bulma neste instante sai da cozinha pisando duro pq tudo tinha q ser culpa dela ela não tinha feito nada para o Vegeta, balança a kbça:_Ahh eu não tenho q dar importâncias para as bobagens q minha mãe fala, queria ter pais normais, humpf!!


	9. Chapter 9

Ela estava se direcionando para seu quarto quando vê Vegeta saindo de lá com seu sabonete preferido na mão.

Bulma:_O q vc estava fazendo no meu quarto??? Não me diga q estava mexendo nas minhas coisas de novo?? ( Falava aos berros)

Vegeta:_....

Bulma:_Não vai me dizer nada???

Vegeta:_Pare de gritar não sou surdo, vc é muito mal educada, e não tenho q te dar satisfações de nada...

Bulma:_Como não vc esta com meu sabonete nas mãos!!!

Vegeta:_Se não gosta q eu mexa nas suas coisas, então não deixe q falte meus produtos de limpeza pessoal. ( Falando isso ele saiu entrando no seu quarto a ignorando ela furiosa foi atrás dele e recebeu uma porta na cara, não se deu por vencida a porta estava aberta então entrou):_Vc fala q eu sou mal educada e vc o q é?? Hein Vegeta?? Eu estou falando com vc...

Vegeta:_Ser insignificante, sou um príncipe e não preciso ser cordial com uma miserá terraquéa, vai ficar ai parada não vai me responder?

Bulma estava roxa de raiva ele havia mesmo lhe tirado do sério se aproximou dele de maneira ameaçadora, encostou bem de junto do rosto dele quase q tocando os narizes e falou:_ Não me provoque Vegeta vc não sabe do q sou capaz, e nem queira descobrir..( falou ameaçadoramente )

Vegeta solta sua gargalhada de lunático o q a deixa mais furiosa e mais roxa, então ele fala:_ Ora, ora e o q vc pode fazer comigo humana??Se esquece q posso esmagar sua kbça com uma única mão??

Bulma:_Realmente Vegeta vc pode, mas não consegui ( Falou forçando uma falsa calma e sorrindo)

Vegeta:_Como é petulante e o q a faz pensar assim vamos me diga?? ( Falou com cara de poucos amigos)..

E a resposta de Bulma foi um beijo na boca dele, ele tentou se afastar, mas seu desejo foi mais forte ela o envolveu no pescoço enquanto q ele a abraçou a cintura fina, o beijo de Bulma era doce aos lábios do príncipe ela o beijava de uma forma terna e cheia de desejos o q o fazia delirar, suava frio como ansiou por aquele beijo, e agora ele sentia seu gosto estava amando tudo aquilo ate q Vegeta começou a intensificar seu beijo e suas caricias, ele alisava suas costas num frenesi subia e descia, apertou o Bumbum da moça essa por sua vez se arrepiou, agora ele queria experimentar seu pescoço suas caricias demonstravam experiência buscou o colo da moça com sua língua, quando estava para arrancar sua blusa ouviram a mãe de Bulma o chamar, se afastaram rapidamente enquanto q suas respirações tentavam se acalmar..

Sra. Briefs:_Ora então vcs estão ai ? Venham lanchar q os bolinhos já estão pronto e blá blá....(Bulma e Vegeta se olharam se condenando pelo o q haviam feito, "Como pude ser tão fraco " foi o q pensaram^^, Bulma desceu com a Sra. Briefs já Vegeta foi tomar seu banho frio ....

Bulma não conseguia mais resistir teria q tomar uma decisão, ou ia enlouquecer, sim ele a desejava já não restava mais dúvidas, concerteza estava apaixonado era o q a moça pensava ela esquecia as vezes q Vegeta era um ser cruel e se fosse só isso ela não estaria mais viva, já q o nosso saiyajin quando se interresava por uma moça, elas não passavam de uma noite, ele se saciava depois quase sempre as matavam, ele estava amando a moça de cabelos azuis....Ao descer Vegeta nem olhou para ela q se sentiu morrer, mas teria q se acostumar com esse jeito dele já q agora era definitivo o queria e muito mais q amigo.^^

A noite continuava quente Vegeta sairá e ela nem tinha visto, saiu para procura-lo o axou no jardim externo recostado numa árvore, ela se sentou ao seu lado e começou a puxar assunto...:_A noite está tão linda, pena q não temos mais lua(Me refiro ao fato de Piccolo a te-la destruído quando Gohan virou Oozaru)

Vegeta:_......

Bulma:_Sabe Vegeta tenho q te falar algo axo q estou gostando de vc ( na verdade ela o amava mais era orgulhosa d+ para admitir^^) Sei q vc sente algo por mim, gostaria de saber o q é?

Vegeta:_.......( Ele ouvia cada palavra mas não conseguia se expressar, aliás a confissão de Bulma o fez gelar se sentirá estranhamente feliz, um sentimento novo o estava invadindo)

Bulma se levanta e se posiciona na frente dele segura o rosto dele o fazendo olha-la e torna a perguntar:_Vegeta o q vc sente por mim? ( Ela parecia q ia chorar na verdade estava com medo da reação dele)

Vegeta:_Não sei..( estava sendo sincero) Só sei q o q sinto por vc dói aqui no peito e me da vontade de mata-la, me diga o q é isso??

Bulma sorriu não precisava ele dizer mais nada ela já tinha a resposta ele a amava, o beijou os lábios com loucura, paixão ele a correspondeu da mesma maneira, pegou ela nos braços e saiu voando em direção ao quarto já não podia esperar, o desejo q sentia estava o consumindo sentiu seu órgão doer de excitação, tinha urgência em amá-la, no quarto ele a deitou na cama ...


	10. Chapter 10

Endless Love( Mariah Carey e Luther Vandross)

( Já q eu penso q ele tbm foi o primeiro amor de Bulma senão ela não tinha se separado de Yamcha nem por traição, quem ama perdoa^^)  
My love  
Meu amor,  
There's only you in my life  
Existe apenas você em minha vida,  
The only thing that's right  
A única coisa que é certa.  
My first love  
Meu primeiro amor,  
You're every breath that I take  
Você é todo suspiro que dou,  
You're every step I make  
Você é todo passo que dou.

Enquanto q arrancava as suas roupas com loucura, ele a beijava com sofreguidão com todo seu desejo reprimido por todo estes meses, desceu sua boca ate seu pescoço, enquanto q a percorria com a língua, chegou ao seu seios mordendo e os chupando um por vez...

And I  
E eu,  
I want to share  
Eu quero compartilhar  
All my love with you  
Todo meu amor com você.  
No one else will do  
Nenhuma outra vai servir.  
And your eyes  
E seus olhos,  
They tell me how much you care  
Eles me dizem o quanto você se preocupa.  
Oh, yes you will always be  
Oh, sim, você sempre será  
My endless love  
Meu amor sem fim.

Suas mãos percorriam cada detalhe do corpo de Bulma ela arfava em baixo dele já não podia esperar afundava suas mãos no cabelo dele, o queria por completo, ele desceu mais um pouco procurando sua feminilidade a queria experimentar, enquanto q ele a beijava mordia e lambia sua língua penetrava na sua feminilidade a fazendo delirar e sussurrar " Veggie" . Seu nome isso o fez enlouquecer de tesão não podia mais esperar ela tinha q ser sua...

Two hearts  
Dois corações,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Dois corações que pulsam como um único.  
Our lives had just begun  
Nossas vidas apenas começaram.  
Forever  
Para sempre,  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
Eu te manterei junto de meus braços.  
I can't resist your charms  
Não consigo resistir aos seus encantos.  
And love  
E amor,  
I'll be a fool for you  
Serei um bobo por você,  
I'm sure  
Tenho certeza.  
You know I don't mind  
Você sabe que não me importo,  
You know I don't mind  
Você sabe que não me importo,

Posicionou-se entre suas pernas e a penetrava com calma, queria sentir cada detalhe, saboreá-la com medo de q todo este momento acabasse logo, nunca sentirá isso por mulher nenhuma não pensava q seria tão intenso, havia realmente muito tempo desde a última vez, mas nunca o sexo fora tão bom assim para ele, aliás, ele não estava fazendo sexo e sim amor, seu coração doía de emoção teve vontade de dizer "TE AMO BULMA", mas não conseguia pronunciar palavras só gemidos roucos no ouvido de Bulma.....

'Cause you  
Pois você,  
You mean the world to me  
Você significa o mundo para mim.  
Oh, I know  
Oh, eu sei  
I know I found in you  
Eu sei que encontrei em você  
My endless love  
Meu amor sem fim.

Bulma estava experimentando tbm algo novo, ela chorava de emoção, ele lambia suas lágrimas, nunca se sentirá tão feliz assim, nem quando fez amor pela primeira vez não pode se segurar e sussurrou ao ouvido dele:_" Te amo Veggie, te quero ". ( Isso o fez enlouquecer não pode mais se conter agora a dança dos corpos havia aumentado o seu ritmo, chegaram ao orgasmo junto ele mordia sua boca de prazer e ela gritará seu nome de tesão, após uns minutos ele saiu de cima dela ela não podia suportar o peso do seu corpo sorriu satisfeito, ela se arrumou em seu braço o sentindo acariciar seus cabelos, acabaram dormindo de exaustão para logo mais tarde reiniciarem de novo sua noite de amor...

And love  
E amor,  
I'll be a fool for you  
Serei um bobo por você,  
I'm sure  
Tenho certeza.  
You know I don't mind  
Você sabe que não me importo,  
You know I don't mind  
Você sabe que não me importo,  
And yes  
E, sim  
You'll be the only one  
Você será a única,  
'Cause no one can't deny  
Pois ninguém pode negar  
This love I have inside  
Este amor que tenho aqui dentro  
And I'll give it all to you  
E vou dá-lo todo para você,  
My love  
Meu amor  
My endless love...  
Meu amor sem fim...


	11. Chapter 11

Inesquecível....

Era como podia se retratar aquela noite eles concerteza jamais a esqueceriam, Vegeta acordou primeiro era já por volta das 11:30 AM. Eles passaram a noite se amando, ele a observou dormindo e pensou " Como ela é linda perfeita", ele estava admirado com ela era uma amante sensacional não imaginava q uma humana teria o pique de um saiyajin^^" Realmente ela era incrível, ele estava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, ela acordou e o surpreendeu sorrindo em resposta ele fez um GRRRR. pra variar^^, ela o beijou nos lábios...

Bulma:_Bom dia meu amor!!!

Vegeta:_Humpf ! ( Resmungou enquanto levantava e foi em direção ao banheiro como faria para sai daquele quarto se enrolou numa toalha já q suas roupas estavam rasgadas)

Bulma o abraçou por trás e com um sorriso maroto falou:_Mais vc já vai está cedo!! ( Ele a olhou boquiaberto como ela podia aguentar tanto assim O.O")

Vegeta:_Ora mulher deixe de bobagens tenho q treinar para derrotar as sucatas velhas e o maldito do Kakaroto, mas tarde eu lhe faço uma visitinha..( Falou com um olhar de tarado )

Assim saiu do quarto só de toalha q bom q seu quarto era em frente senão iria passar por apuros^^, Bulma ao olhar no relógio se espantou:_Minha nossa já é quase hora do almoço e eu nem fui ao laboratório !!!!OoO"

Tomou um banho, vestiu sua mini saia preta com uma blusinha tomara q caia, e desceu para almoçar, Vegeta já estava na mesa ela o olhou e sorriu ele como sempre a ignorou. " Como ele pode ser assim depois de tudo q aconteceu conosco, agora ela estava confusa será q foi um erro me entregar para Vegeta, será q ele só queria me usar?? Como pode ser assim ???"...Sentiu q ia chorar então com suas mão coçou seus olhos empurrando esses pensamentos pra longe não queria se mostrar fraca na frente dele. E assim prosseguiu o almoço nem se olhavam só se ouviam as tagarelices de seus pais Vegeta termina o almoço e vai direto pro Gt treinar, enquanto q Bulma decide passear um pouco no shopping para relaxar ^^"Huhu vamos as compras".!!

No shopping ela comprará algumas roupas lindas, mas agora estava perdida em seus pensamentos e nem tinha percebido q um belo rapaz se aproximava dela, afinal já estava acostumada com os assédios ^^....Ele era moreno de olhos verdes e um corpo maravilhoso concerteza tinha muito dinheiro se percebia pela forma q estava vestido..

Belo rapaz:_Oi !! Como pode uma moça tão bonita esta sozinha??

Bulma o olhou aérea enquanto lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos não pode evitar estivera prendendo o choro e agora não conseguiu evitar seu coração estava despedaçado se sentiu usada pelo homem q amava, e agora chorava na frente de um estranho q horror T.T....Ele a olhou piedoso e falou:_Meu nome é Atsui Bishounen, e não posso admitir q uma linda moça chore assim, venha comigo !!!

Bulma fez q não com a kbça, mas ele a direcionou até a um lugar mais reservado de uma lanchonete enquanto pedia a um garçom um copo de água para ela. Ela bebeu o copo de água já estava mais calma.

Atsui:_Vc esta se sentindo melhor?? ( Perguntou de uma forma terna) Vou te levar para casa, vamos.( Levantou se enquanto q puxava a cadeira dela para q ela se levantasse, ele era o oposto de Vegeta era cordial e sabia tratar uma mulher^^, Vegeta nunca faria nada disso para ela pensou)

Bulma:_Sim estou melhor, vc não precisa se preocupar eu posso ir sozinha para casa.

Atsui:_Eu faço questão de lhe levar e vou me sentir ofendido se vc se recusar...

Bulma:_Ta bom, mas é q eu não quero ir agora para casa, não quero q meus pais me vejam assim (ou seja Vegeta^^)

Atsui:_Então o q vc axa de assistirmos um filme esta passando um ótimo aqui!!! É comédia...

Bulma:_Perfeito!!

Assim eles foram para o cinema do shopping q ficava no 3º piso, se divertiu muito, Bulma já ate tinha se esquecido amava os filmes de Jack Chan^^, saíram do cinema ainda rindo das presepadas de Jack...Depois eles foram para casa de Bulma já estava anoitecendo ainda pararam no meio do caminho para tomar sorvete..

Atsui:_Está mais calma?? Será q posso saber o q fez uma moça tão linda chorar?( Bulma abaixou a kbça e com resignação lhe falou em partes ^^)

Bulma:_É q eu estou gostando de um rapaz q não sabe me dar valor...

Atsui:_Se ele não te da valor ele não te merece, vc é muito linda pra falar a verdade é a mulher mais linda q eu já vi, e incrível passei uma tarde maravilhosa ao seu lado Atsui:_Confesso q estou um pouco decepcionado esperava q fosse solteira ( sorriu), mas é pedir demais para alguém tão linda não é mesmo??

Eles sorriram e continuaram seu caminho até a casa de Bulma ao chegar ele ficou abismado não esperava q ela era a famosa Bulma Briefs herdeira da Corp. Cáps. OoO"  
Ele olhou para todos os lados espantados até uma figura em particular lhe chamar a atenção ele estava encostado numa árvore como se a espera se olhando pra eles de cara feia..

Atsui:_É ele? (Perguntou olhando para Vegeta q os analisava )

Bulma segue o olhar do rapaz e vê seu príncipe:_Sim é ele ( Fala desviando os olhos de Vegeta)

Atsui sorri carinhoso para ela e fala:_Se vc mudar de idéia e se cansar deste cara me procure.( falando isso ele pisca para ela e lhe dá um beijo no rosto, nesta hora Vegeta cerra os dentes e pulsos e solta seu Grrrrr..)Axo melhor eu ir andando, tchau Bulma até qualquer dia...

Bulma:_até Atsui foi um prazer lhe conhecer vc é um sujeito incrível...

Bulma o vê entrar no carro e sumir, Vegeta caminha até ela e para atrás dela, ao se virar Bulma se assusta não o tinha visto se aproximar..

Vegeta:_Quero q saiba q não vou tolerar ser feito de bobo, se vc ousar me trair eu te mato esta me ouvindo mulher, vc é minha agora e me deve respeito (falava enciumado)

Bulma:_Não sou propriedade sua, vc não é meu dono e além do mais eu pensei q pela forma q vc me tratou esta manhã não tínhamos nada...

Vegeta:_Não seja estúpida, sabe muito bem q não sou de demonstrar essas bobagens humanas e se não ficou bem claro q agora seja vc é minha Bulma e de mais ninguém, ouviu bem de mais ninguém não gosto de dividir minhas coisas.

Bulma ja ia revidar quando ele a abraçou beijando-lhe a boca levando-a para o seu quarto para terem mais uma noite fabulosa. Se amaram mais uma vez com desejo e loucura, após seus corpos saciados Vegeta lhe disse:_Vista-se quero te levar a um local ( ela o obedeceu)

Há já ia-me esquecendo de dar o significado do nome de Atsui...^^

**Atsui - Quente ^^**

Bishounen - rapaz bonito ^^


	12. Chapter 12

A noite estava linda !!!Bulma não queria deixar por menos e caprichou no look, vestia uma blusinha de mangas q caia sobre seus ombros, tinha um bonito decote era justo branca, short jeans preto e botinhas cano médio preta, se maquiou e se perfumou queria estar estonteante para o seu príncipe, ele tbm tinha ido se arrumar, ele vestia uma camisa estilo bad boy com mangas compridas mas estavam dobradas ate seu cotovelo era preta, calça jeans, com sapatos gucci, lhe dando um certo charme q fez Bulma suspirar e pular no pescoço dele lhe dando um caloroso beijo ele retribuiu...

Bulma:_Ai Veggie não sei se quero sair axo q prefiro tirar essa sua roupa e....( ele tampou a boca dela com a mão e sorriu)

Vegeta:_Vc fala demais!! Tenha paciência teremos bastante tempo para isso quero lhe mostrar algo...

Ele a pegou no colo e saíram voando pelo céu da Capital do Oeste, ela estava deslumbrada com tudo aquilo as luzes da cidade a noite dava um certo charme, ela estava muito feliz se sentia protegida nos braços de Vegeta, mas estava admirada d+ para olha-lo neste momento, ele a olhava um tanto constrangido seu braços estavam em volta do seu pescoço o q deixava sua visão mais ampla ao seus belos seios, ele estava tentando se controlar para não fazer nenhuma besteira e estragar a noite q ele pretendia ter com Bulma, ela estava sorrindo feito uma criança maravilhada ele encostou seu nariz em seu cabelo e cheirou se deixando drogar dela " droga como posso ser tão fraco, mas eu não posso perde-la o q custa fazer essas bobagens de vez em quando".Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz dela.

Bulma:_Vamos Vegeta mais rápido..( Ele a olhou maravilhado e não conseguiu segurar um sorriso carinhoso para ela, q por sua vez o beijou dengosa os seus lábios, ele ficou vermelhinho)

Vegeta:_Humpf...É aqui!!( Informou ele enquanto desciam, ela fez uma carinha de desapontada, ele percebeu)Poderemos fazer isso na volta...

Ele a colocou no chão Bulma olhava estudando bem o local, era um lugar maravilhoso parecia uma ilha ele a levou para o alto de uma cachoeira e apontou o horizonte.:_Costuma ser muito mais bonito ao por do sol quando ele parece adormecer nas águas...

Ela o olhou nos olhos encantada não esperava uma atitude dessas nele parecia q iria chorar, ele a olhou impaciente fechando ainda mais o semblante:_Não me diga q vai chorar?? Mulherzinha irritante!!( Bulma o olhou furiosa, mas é claro era o Vegeta e não um gentleman)

Bulma:_Seu grosseirão, então pq me trouxe aqui?? ( Falava bastante alterada)

Vegeta:_Pq sei q gosta destas bobagens, não é mesmo ?? ( Antes q ela o interrompesse ele lhe deu as costas e com um gesto de mão ele pediu para não ser interrompido, Bulma estava fervendo) E tbm pq eu costumava vim aqui quando não conseguia parar de pensar em vc (Ele neste instante a olha nos olhos) Droga mulher !!Vc sabe q eu gosto de vc não sabe?... Então pq quer me obrigar a ser o q não sou? Não espere q eu seja o seu marido, e q envelheça ao teu lado enquanto criamos vários pirralhos, não suportaria um mestiço entendeu nossa relação esta boa assim, e é assim q deve permanecer... ( Bulma agora chorava ela esperava uma noite romântica mais é claro ele tinha q estragar tudo, ela o olhou despedaçada parecia q iria morrer, ele continuava cruel)

Bulma:_Vc só me trouxe aqui para me dizer isso???

Vegeta:_Mas é claro q não!! Vc me contaminou Bulma e eu quero q vc saiba q me importo com vc, e gosto das coisas muito bem feitas não vou aceitar mentiras. Aishiteru Bulma-chan...

"Bulma sentiu seu coração doer de emoção quando ela pensou q ouviria essa frase do seu príncipe a voz dele ressoava dentro de sua mente" Aishiteru Bulma-chan"... Ela correu para os seus braços e o beijou com todo amor q podia sentir naquele momento...

Vegeta:_Vamos quero te levar a outro local...( Dizendo isso ele a pegou no colo e atendeu ao pedido de Bulma e voava um pouco mais rápido tinha medo de lhe machucar ela sorria muito não conseguia abrir os olhos direito mais não estava nem ai estava muito feliz por Vegeta estar lhe mostrando um outro lado dele, desta vez ele desceu com ela num parque de diversão ele estava disposto a lhe mostrar quem ele era:_Espere aqui??( Ordenou)

Ele voltou com vários cachorro - quente numa bandeja ^^", q por sinal estava delicioso Bulma só comerá um, brincaram muito em vários brinquedos até q Bulma invocou de ir na montanha- russa ( Fiquei sabendo q ele morre de medo então quis fazer uma piadinha^^) Ele a olhou como era enorme aquela brinquedo pensou, baboseiras humanas pensou e entrou no último carrinho com Bulma , antes mesmo do carrinho andar já haviam várias pessoas gritando o q o deixou bastante irritado..

Vegeta:_CALEM A BOCA SEUS VERMES!!! ( Gritou com veinhas saltando-lhes da testa)

Bulma:_Calma Vegeta é assim mesmo as pessoas estãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (Isso ocorreu na primeira queda ela não conseguiu concluir, agora ela sorria muito enquanto q Vegeta estava muito apavorado apertou a barra de ferro com toda força q a esmigalhou em suas mãos, como um simples brinquedo podia lhe dar tanto medo ele já cairá diversas vezes em queda livre em uma batalha mais aquilo era diferente, ele fechou os olhos tentando se controlar e orando pra Kami para acabar ^^hihihi, ela percebeu o nervosismo dele e apertou sua mão enrijecida no brinquedo ele nem sentiu^^. Quando desceram do brinquedo ele tentava se controlar e manter sua pose arrogante, mas estava difícil ele tremia muito^^, Bulma fingiu não perceber e falou:_Vegeta me consegue um daqueles ursos?? (Falou apontando para uma barraquinha e saiu correndo na frente daria um tempo pra ele recuperar o fôlego^^, mas como ela estava bonita logo dois rapazes se aproximaram..

Rapaz:_Se a gatinha quiser eu posso ganhar o ursinho é só escolher! ( Falava a olhando de cima pra baixo Arfff) X( ....

Neste instante o rapaz passa voando por cima da barraca:_Vai querer se juntar ao seu amigo verme? (Falava com a sua pior cara) Grrrrrrrr...

O rapaz nem preciso falar q corria mais q podia para não apanhar enquanto derrubava diversas coisas pelo caminho huashaushuashua^^..Bulma sorriu orgulhosa do seu guerreiro, ele ganhou num murro q deu o urso deixando o dono do brinquedo furioso, Bulma teve q abrir a carteira ^^ moça prevenida, Ele a pegou mais uma vez no colo e a levou para a casa.

Bulma:_Muito obrigada Vegeta pela noite maravilhosa eu me divertir muito...

Vegeta:_Só não pense q farei tudo isso na frente dos inúteis dos seus amig...( Ela o beijou interrompendo ele assim de falar e disse:_Nossa vc fala demais!!! hushauahushsaushahsuhs^^ dando o troco.... Ele a empurrou pra cama e com paciência arrancou peça por peça, beijando cada parte do corpo dela ele gostava de dominar na hora^^, quando ela já estava completamente nua ele olhou cada detalhe do corpo dela alisando com as mãos queria memorizar, tirou sua camisa e quando estava desabotoando as calças, Bulma o empurrou na cama ele a olhou confuso enquanto q ele agora gemia roucamente, ela tirou-lhes os sapatos as meias e a calça, começou o beijando os pés, e foi subindo pelas aquelas pernas bem trabalhadas parou no seu órgão o beijando fazendo loucuras com ele. Ele já não aguentava mais a jogou na cama com violência, mas um certo cuidado afinal com a força q ele tinha, tinha q lidar com ela como se fosse de porcelana, se posicionou em cima dela e começou o seu movimento com os quadris e finalmente chegaram ao orgasmo juntos e adormeceram de exaustão..


	13. Chapter 13

E assim se sucedia todas as noites Vegeta ia como um sonâmbulo ao quarto de Bulma, mas quando amanhecia ele se mostrava diferente, por alguns meses ela até aceitou, mas não queria continuar sendo a amante de Vegeta queria gritar ao mundo q estavam ficando juntos, mas não podia nem chama-lo de namorado já q a sua relação com o príncipe era tão fria, só tinha calor no quarto quando ele se mostrava carinhoso^^, ela queria algo mais dele mas o q? Não podia nem falar para seus pais, se lembrou da sua relação com Yamcha não queria q seu príncipe e ela acabasse da mesma maneira, sua kbça dava voltas ela mal podia suportar a angústia q estava vivendo, sentiu q não suportaria isso por muito tempo ela o amava demais, já começava a se perguntar se ele amava tbm. Não tinha mais certeza o q ela sabia q era capaz de dar ate sua vida pela felicidade de Vegeta, mas ele o q faria para a sua felicidade... "NADA"...Essa frase ecoava vazia na kbça dela se sentiu gelar e se ele realmente superasse Goku?? O q ele faria???Concerteza me abandonaria e sairia em busca de mais guerreiros poderosos, sabia muito bem q ele não a mataria, pois se assim fosse já teria feito, não o fez pq??Chorava muito abraçada ao seu urso gigante presente dele ^^. Estava disposta a mudar tudo isso e queria muito algo dele e ali presente com ela, não faria cobranças a ele, tão pouco o queria prender o q na verdade ela queria era fazer parte da vida dele, como ele fazia da dela, suas lágrimas deram lugar a um sorriso :_Vou ter um filho dele .....  
Se levantou rapidamente e decidiu se arrumar não combinava nada com ela esse jeito depressivo, ela não ficaria de braços cruzados esperando q o homem da vida dela fosse embora assim de qualquer jeito, e se ele fosse pelo menos ela teria uma parte dele junto com ela uma parte q ele nunca poderia tirar um fruto do seu amor por ele. Desceu as escadas com um sorriso encantador nos lábios olhou pela ampla janela da sala e percebeu q ele estava treinando no Gt.. " Aff não muda nunca "..Pensou foi ate a cozinha fazer um lanche estava saboreando seu sanduíche....

Sra. Briefs:_Bulminha querida vou levar um lanchinho pro Vegetazinho ele deve estar com fome amanheceu muito animado hj ( Bulma sorriu ele tava merecendo um lanchinho mesmo depois do duro q ela deu nele a noite toda ^^)

Bulma:_Ora mamãe me de q eu mesma levo, quero conversar com ele a respeito dos uniformes e deixe pra lá....( Desculpa^^) Bulma chegou a porta do Gt e a abriu variando a gravidade..:_Sua maluca quer me matar??( Falou aos berros)

Bulma:_Não seja dramático Vegeta, não será isso q vai te matar e desligue por favor a máquina quero entrar ( Falou ela com malicia no olhar )

Ele a olhou pasmo " Do q essa mulher é feita ??" Pensou " Será q ela não se cansa?? É pior q o exército inteiro de Freeza, não é o próprio Freeza, ela vai acabar me matando ". Tadinho não aguentaria o ritmo treino duro durante o dia e uma fera a noite, embora fosse um saiyajin ^^. Ele desligou a máquina estava exausto mais não queria dar o braço a torcer, tinha treinado pesado com a gravidade muito elevada, ela caminhou elegantemente até ele lhe entregou o sanduíche enquanto q o devorava com os olhos ele estava vermelhinho, mas porém muito orgulhoso pela sua princesa q escolherá....Ele mantia sua pose arrogante enquanto comia seu enorme sanduíche, os olhos de Bulma percorria cada detalhe e cada movimento dele:_O q vc quer???( Perguntou impaciente embora soubesse bem a resposta^^ )

Bulma:_Vc !!!( A resposta o fez corar ) Eu te amo d++ Veggie -chan ( Nos olhos de Bulma parecia haver estrelas** .Ele engole de uma só vez seu sanduíche^^, e olha nos olhos dela e com uma voz rouca aproxima-se do ouvido dela e diz)

Vegeta:_Aishiteru Bulma -chan, te quero ..

Bulma não podia mais resistir colocaria seu plano em ação e começaria a partir daquele momento o bjou com loucura, aquele ambiente empreguinado com o cheiro dele a deixava excitada ela o q queria de todas as formas e quem sabe se mais tarde ele tbm não gostasse da idéia de terem um filho uma mistura deles dois, ela sabia q os mestiços poderiam ser mais fortes q os próprios saiyajins de sangue puro e se ela lhe de se um menino ele poderia ser o sucessor de Vegeta o futuro protetor da terra, assim como Gohan^^. Ele agora arrancava as roupas dela já q não havia muito para tirar do seu corpo havia somente a bermuda ^^, ele percorria cada parte do corpo dela a explorando Bulma gemia de prazer fizeram amor dentro do Gt....Ele carinhoso como sempre^^"....

Vegeta:_Agora deixe-me em paz preciso treinar...( Ele falava enquanto se vestia, ela já estava até acostumando com o jeito arrogante dele, afinal quando ele queria ser carinhoso com ela não tinha quem fizesse melhor ele era incrível \**/....)

Bulma se veste e sai dali mais tarde ele veria quem era ela, mas antes de sair lhe solta um beijinho, enquanto pisca o olho:_Te espero a noite !!  
Ele sorri de canto enquanto vê sua amada se distanciar, fechando a porta do Gt " Maldita mulher só pode ser uma bruxa pra me enfeitiçar desta maneira, já não estou me reconhecendo , tenho certeza q nenhuma saiyajin conseguiria este seu efeito "...Fechou os olhos sentindo o perfume de Bulma q agora estava impregnado em seu corpo, seu coração nunca estivera tão calmo, seus treinos continuaram e seus resultados eram melhores sempre q ele tinha uma boa noite ao lado dela se mantia motivado a lutar não só para superar Kakaroto, mas agora tbm para proteger aquela humana de cabelos azuis, embora nunca admitisse...  
Bulma chega no seu quarto e joga os anticoncepcionais fora com um sorriso satisfeito, certamente ele vai amar ter um filho comigo, já q ele me ama tanto assim..Só q ela se esquecia de um simples detalhe ele ainda continuava muito orgulhoso, embora quando eles estavam a sós ele fosse muito carinhoso, mas ainda não a aceitava perante os outros, continuava muito arrogante e pra ele admitir q tinha um caso com Bulma era um sinal de fraqueza, ele era o príncipe dos saiyajins e o seu pai teria muita vergonha dele um guerreiro Classe A, casado com uma terráquea q humilhação, pelo menos era o q ele pensava. Bulma estava tomando um banho de banheira e cantarolava uma canção de ninar enquanto q alisava sua barriga, ela estava imaginando "como será q Pareceria um filho meu com o Vegeta??" Terá q ter aqueles olhos expressivos e puxar a minha beleza huashuasauhshah:_concerteza será o bebê mais lindo já q o Vegeta e eu somos lindos\*o*/ ela estava sonhando acordada e nem vê q sua mãe adentrava o banheiro...

Sra. Briefs:_Ora Bulminha não me diga q eu vou ter um netinho \*o*/( disparara de falar Bulma gelou de pânico)

Bulma:_Mamãe!!! ( grita chamando a atenção da Sra. Briefs)Puxa não diga besteiras não estou grávida!!!o

:_Mas como não minha filha se eu ouvir vc dizer q vc e o Vegetazinho iam ter um filhinho???O.O"

Bulma:_Vc q entendeu tudo errado e vê senão fala uma besteira dessa pro Vegeta eu nem sei o ele faria...

Sra. Briefs:_Minha filha não me diga q vc vai esconder isso dele, ele vai ficar muito chateado , ele é um rapaz muito sensí....

Bulma:_Ora mamãe chega!!! (GRITA) Não fale besteiras eu não estou nem sequer namorando ele, e por favor fale logo o q a sra. queria (estava aborrecida não contava com essa sua mãe poderia estragar todo o seu plano)

Sra. Briefs:_Oh!! Mas é claro eu vim lhe dar um recado, do seu pai q gostaria q vc fosse fazer uma viagem de negócio pra ele, mas depois desta q eu ouvir de vc, vou falar com ele para irmos no seu lugar assim vc e Vegetazinho podem ter um tempo a sós para conversar ( Falava sorrindo como sempre com as mãos na boca)

Bulma a olhava boquiaberta OoO', "gostaria de ter pais normais", mas pensando bem essa viagem dos seus pais poderiam ajuda-la de alguma maneira teria mais liberdade com Vegeta e não teria q fazer aquela cena de indiferente o tempo todo...

**NOTA: Ninas não pense q estou colocando o Veggie muito meloso, penso q ele é assim com ela quando não tem ninguém por perto, já q vi alguns episódios como a Bulma é uma moça romântica e sonhava em se casar com Yamcha, felizmente isso não aconteceu^^...Falo da saga dos saiyajins quando ela havia terminado com Yamcha e antes dele ser morto ela o vê na televisão e os olhos dela brilham, aí o Oolong fala vc esta se apaixonando por ele de novo né Bulma, aí entra o Pual o Yamcha esta muito forte quando ele vencer os saiyajins vcs vão se casar né Bulma??Aí os olhos dela brilham enquanto ela cora de vergonha depois um saiba man o mata^^, se Vegeta não fosse um homem carinhoso com ela, ela não estaria tanto tempo com ele não é mesmo??Afinal ninguém aguenta só patadas, e como o Akira falou eles são o casal mais perfeito pq são parecidos em tudo, orgulhosos, arrogantes, explosivos, são grandes gênios ela da tecnologia e ele de guerra e sabem ser gentis quando ninguém esta vendo^^ **


	14. Chapter 14

Sua mãe sai tagarelando como sempre, Bulma levanta da banheira e vai se arrumar pedindo a Kami para sua mãe não por o seu plano em perigo, desceu para ir ao laboratório queria saber q viajem era essa? No laboratório ele encontra o seu pai ....

Sr. Briefs:_Olha se não é a futura mamãe !!!( Fala todo animado Bulma fica roxa de raiva e mais uma vez explode )

Bulma:_EU NÃO ESTOU GRÁVIDA EU JÁ FALEI, VCS QUEREM ARRUINAR MINHA VIDA ???

Sr. Briefs:_Calma minha filha isso não fará bem pro bebê !!! Vc esta muito nervosa sente-se vou mandar sua mãe preparar um chá !!!!

Bulma tenta se controlar ao máximo e continua: _Mas uma vez eu falo eu não estou grávida a mamãe q escuta as conversas erradas e sai por ai falando besteiras e eu o proíbo de falar qualquer coisa desse tipo com o Vegeta!!!!

Sr. Briefs:_Calma minha filha sua mãe e eu vamos deixar vc contar pro pai não se preocupe e....( Bulma o interrompe não adiantava discutir )

Bulma:_Vamos papai me diga q viajem é essa q o sr. gostaria q eu fosse?

Sr. Briefs:_Ahhhh!! Sim é q estamos pra fechar um novo contrato nos Estados Unidos, e a viajem é pra daqui a três dias, mas sabendo da sua gravidez sua mãe e eu resolvemos esticar um pouco essa viajem e ficar por mais tempo assim vc terá tempo suficiente para falar com o Vegeta e.....

Bulma:_Ta bom papai, vou sair um pouco talvez não jante em casa ( Saia enquanto falava seus pais definitivamente não eram normais ela estava com dor de kbça, subiu ate seu quarto e se arrumou vestiu um vestido preto bem decotado e curto mostrando cada detalhe do seu perfeito corpo, pegou sua bolsa e saiu sua mãe estava no jardim conversando com Vegeta ou seja enchendo o saco dele^^, Bulma gelou será q ela falou algo pra ele, os olhou desconfiada e assustada )

Sra. Briefs:_Olha Vegetazinho como a Bulma esta linda !!! \*.*/

Vegeta:_Humpf!!! ( Ela os olhava desconfiada )

Bulma:_Mamãe sabe q o Vegeta não gosta de conversa!! ( Falou puxando sua mãe de lado mas ela tratou de tranqüilizá-la )

Sra. Briefs:_Não se preocupe minha filha não falei nada pro Vegetazinho...( Falando isso ela sai)

Vegeta neste momento se aproxima de Bulma:_Aonde vc vai, a essa hora???

Bulma:_Estou indo jantar fora !!!....( Ele mantia sua cara fechada, concerteza estava magoado por ela não te-lo convidado ) Não sabia q vc encerraria seu treino cedo, vamos vá se trocar q eu estou lhe esperando logo ali no portão!!!

Vegeta:_E quem disse q eu quero ir ?? ( Falou áspero )

Bulma:_Não seja grosso Vegeta se não quer azar o seu estou indo então tchau!!! ( Já estava saindo quando o sentiu segurar o braço ele a olhou bem nos olhos do jeito q ela gostava e com toda a sua autoridade falou )

Vegeta:_Vou com vc já estou farto daquela porcaria q a loira burra faz...

Bulma:_Não fale assim da minha mãe se não fosse por ela vc estaria morto de fome !!

Ele nada responde da-lhe as costas e sai voando em direção ao quarto o q a deixa furiosa, ela vai em direção ao portão 10 longos min. depois ^^..

Bulma:_Poxa Vegeta precisava demorar tanto assim ??? ( Berrava )

Vegeta:_Não precisa gritar não sou surdo me poupe de ouvir sua voz irritante..( Bulma tem o seu sangue fervendo e lhe da um tapa no rosto ele não sentiu nada e em resposta ele a agarra pelos pulsos e lhe da um bjão daquele nos lábios dela depois a solta com tanta violência q ela tonta pelo momento quase cai ^^ )

Bulma:_Seu cafajeste....( Ele aproxima seu rosto do dela e fala)

Vegeta:_É assim q vc gosta !!! ( Ela cora de raiva ) E anda logo estou com muita fome...

Quando ela ia revidar ele a joga por cima dos ombros como se fosse um saco de batatas e sai com ela voando ....

Bulma:_Seu grosso isso é jeito de tratar uma dama. ( Ele sorri de sua maneira sarcástica ) Do q vc esta rindo???

Vegeta:_Cala a boca, vc só sabe falar se continuar eu vou te jogar lá embaixo... ( falou ameaçador)

Bulma:_Vc não se atreveria !!! ( o olhou por cima dos ombros ele nada respondeu )

E assim a discussão teve por encerrada chegando ao restaurante q ele escolhera ..

Bulma escolheu um cantinho mais reservado, queria ficar a vontade com seu príncipe, após os pedidos anotados a moça chamava muita a atenção dos rapazes q não davam muita importância pelo acompanhante é claro pelo tamanho do saiyajin u.u"  
Ele estava muito irritado e ela balançava as suas lindas pernas displicentemente atraindo os olhares dos ninos q babavam por ela ^^

Vegeta:_Vc não sabe ficar quieta??

Bulma:_Humm! (Não compreenderá)

Vegeta:_Grrrrrrrrrrr

Chega os pratos e agora todos estavam focados em uma única pessoa Vegeta o pessoal do restaurante o olhava assustados O.O", Bulma já havia terminado e esperava q ele acabasse logo tbm, não demorou muito ele havia terminado tbm era muito rápido O.O'

Bulma:_Vamos pra casa quero te mostrar minha camisola nova !!^^

Ele corou pelo comentário dela, saíram voando o q deixou o pessoal assustado axando q a comida devia estar estragada e eles estavam tendo algum tipo de alucinações XD... Na Corp. Cáp. Vegeta deixa Bulma na sacada do seu quarto e vai escovar os dentes, Bulma aproveita para se produzir veste seu lingerie mais ousado e se cobre com um roupão, prepara um delicioso banho de espumas com pétalas de rosas vermelhas se perfuma toda e volta ao seu quarto ele já estava lá a esperando ansioso com uma garrafa de champagne na mão e duas taças....Bulma havia preparado todo o ambiente havia chocolates na mesinha e morangos....

Bulma:_Veggie vc gosta de jogos??? ( Falava quase q sussurrando em um tom bem sexy )

Vegeta:_Hummm!!! Isso ta ficando interessante.. ( falou com um sorriso de canto )

Bulma:_Deite-se !!! ( ordenou ela enquanto pegava alguns acessórios ^^, ela queria usar com Yamcha mas ele era muito tímido na hora, Vegeta não ela podia fazer seus joguinhos q ele não ligava até gostava )

Ele a obedeceu com umas algemas ela o prendeu na cama, ele falou:_Axa mesmo q isso vai me prender mulher??? ( Ele estava com um sorriso debochado nos lábios )

Bulma:_Apenas finja ( Falou enquanto lhe vendava os olhos aquela noite tava prometendo)


	15. Chapter 15

Bulma pegou o chocolate e de leve foi espalhando pelo corpo do saiyajin, ela começou a percorrer o caminho q tinha feito o q fez o saiyajin estremecer, pegou um dos morangos mergulhou no chocolate e dava na boca dele e depois comia o restante, ele estava suando frio não sabia se aguentaria por muito tempo aquela tortura, sua resposta as carícias de Bulma eram grunhidos roucos de prazer nunca experimentará nada parecido com nenhuma mulher e isso estava lhe enlouquecendo, ela estava conhecendo uma parte dele q ninguém jamais conheceria ele tinha vontade de gritar TE AMO mais se prendia não queria demonstrar fraqueza, e ela fazia ele se sentir um fraco, Bulma enche uma taça de champgne e da na boca dele ele bebe e ela de propósito deixa cair pelo seu peito e de imediato a enxuga com a língua, ele já não podia mais resistir e com um simples erguer de mãos as algemas se quebram, ele tira as vendas dos seus olhos e a olha profundamente...

Bulma:_Vc estragou a minha brincadeira !!! ( fez um bico de emburrada)

Vegeta:_Não apenas incrementei ( Fala com um sorriso malicioso)

Ele a obriga a deitar na cama arranca seu roupão e admira por uns instantes a fina peça q quase nada encobria ^^, e com cuidado para não danificar, pois ele gostou muito^^, Ele a tira e começa a tortura-la da mesma maneira, derramando o chocolate e lambendo com a língua ele passa os morangos pelo corpo dela retirando o excesso do chocolate e o devora de uma única vez, enquanto q o resto ele tira com a língua, Bulma se contorcia de prazer e o puxava para perto, mas Vegeta havia gostado da brincadeira e queria judiar um pouco mais dela, enquanto q ela calorosa o implorava ele sugava ao máximo dela, ele não contendo mais de excitação se posiciona entre as pernas dela e começa o seu vai e vem enquanto q ela enlouquecida gemia por debaixo dele, ele a faz girar colocando ela por cima e começa a levitar, agora ele a apoiava pela cintura a ajudando nos seu movimentos Bulma se sentia leve feliz nunca imaginará q um homem poderia lhe dar tanto prazer, aliás Vegeta não era um homem era um saiyajin, mas ela tinha certeza q o q a fazia delirar era o fato de se sentir uma só com ele era como se fossem só um, seu coração batia descompassado Vegeta já não podia mais aguentar e num gemido rouco pronunciou aquelas palavras q ele tanto evitava de pronunciar:_ aishiteru Bulma-chan.

Foram inundados por um estado de êxtase profundo, chegaram ao orgasmo juntos e cada vez era mais intenso, ambos tremiam muito de exaustão, Vegeta desceu de leve na cama quase como uma pluma não queria se soltar de Bulma^^...Esperavam seus corpos se acalmarem para poderem se soltar, ela relaxou o seu corpo o deixando repousado sobre o de Vegeta podia ouvir seu coração.....

Bulma:_Kimi wo Aishiteru Veggie -chan!!

Os olhos do guerreiro neste instante suavizaram a olhando com doçura a beijou nos lábios e se levantou com ela em seus braços enquanto se direcionará ao banheiro..O q Vegeta não podia imaginar é q aquele momento havia deixado uma semente em Bulma q logo cresceria e o q seria agora dele dois, Bulma não queria pensar nessas coisas não nesse momento ela queria se embriagar dele cada vez mais.....Ele se espantou ao ver a banheira cheia de pétalas de rosas estavam espalhadas pelo chão tbm entrou na banheira com ela nos braços segurou-lhe o rosto e foi de encontro a sua boca continuaram se amando ali na banheira, ele estava sentindo seu peito doer de algo novo para ele "felicidade" ele queria tornar este momento eterno, imaginou e se aquilo q aquele rapaz do futuro falou fosse verdade, se ele viesse a morrer o q seria de Bulma ele tinha q se esforçar mais para destruir aquelas sucatas velhas, não queria q ela morresse olhou naquelas órbis azuis e se segurou para não deixar cair uma lágrima q teimava estar ali, Bulma percebeu aquele seu distanciamento e segurando-lhe o rosto o obriga a olha-la, e com um sorriso meigo ela pergunta...

Bulma:_Algo errado.... não me diga q cansou

Vegeta:_Ora não diga bobagens mulher

Falando isso ele a calou com um beijo não queria ter q dar explicações, jogou esses pensamentos para bem longe enquanto a possuía mais uma vez após o êxtase eles ficaram na banheira se acariciando enquanto um ensaboava o outro algo muito erótico para Vegeta q nunca fizera nada parecido, ele ensaboava suas mãos enquanto percorria as curvas de Bulma, saíram do banho e foram dormir estavam cansados, Bulma sentia a respiração quente dele em seu pescoço se sentia muito feliz em estar nos braços do seu amado saiyajin, finalmente adormeceu ao despertar percebeu q ele não estava mais lá se levantou e foi tomar seu café, com um sorriso estonteante nos lábios...

Sra Briefs:_Bulminha querida como esta bem humorada hj, fico feliz o Vegetazinho tbm amanheceu bem humorado, ele tomou seu café e foi treinar...

Bulma:_Eu estou me sentindo muito bem mamãe...

Sr Briefs:_Isso é muito bom minha filha, afinal esse nervosismo não faz bem pro seu beb.....

Bulma:_Não me digam q vão continuar com estas bobagens, fui vou tomar meu café no jardim..

Ela estava se sentindo estonteante não queria q nada acabasse com o seu humor, passou pela frente do Gt tinha vontade de entrar e ama-lo mais uma vez, mas ele não permitiria. Após o café ela foi tomar um banho de sol estava para chegar o inverno e ela queria aproveitar ao máximo seus dias de sol colocou seu biquíni e desceu foi abordada pela sra. Briefs..:_Filha seu pai e eu viajamos esta tarde, e vc e o Vegetazinho vão ter bastante tempo para conversarem..

Bulma:_Tá, tá mamãe ( falou impaciente balançando uma das mãos, agora ela teria a casa livre por duas semanas para aproveitar mais Vegeta)


End file.
